Akairo Hoshi
by Rui Uchikaze
Summary: Mafia terkenal Akairo Hoshi mulai kembali meresahkan masyarakat. bagaimana aksi polisi mengungkapkan dalang dibalik semua ini. Dengan disertai masa lalu Akemi no Runa yang mulai menghantui. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

Malam gelap terhias di langit menaungi melengkapi kegelapan hutan kematian yang terletak dibarat daya Konoha. Sebuah tempat yang sangat jarang dikunjungi penduduk karena mitos yang menaunginya. Sebuah kediaman mewah berdiri dipuncak bukit yang di lindungi oleh hutan kematian. Dalam rumah itu tampak banyak manusia dewasa berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berjaga-jaga, alat penghubung nampak terlingkar di telinga mereka, tak lupa senjata yang bersarang di saku jika ada penyusup.

Tampak salah satu di antara mereka berjalan tergesa menyusuri ruangan mewah dengan dekorasi eropa klasik tak lupa jejeran lukisan dan barang-barang bernilai tinggi melengkapi setiap sudut rumah yang lebih mirip istana itu.

Jari-jari tegasnya merogoh kesaku, nampak mengambil sebuah kartu yang kemudian dimasukkannya kedalam alat pendeteksi canggih yang tertempel disalah satu sisi pintu megah yang dihiasi dengan ukiran rumit. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan menampakkan sebuah ruangan luas yang terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan sebuah kursi panas yang tak dapat diragukan lagi harganya terletak gagah ditengah-tengah ruangan , tak lupa beberapa rak besar berisi buku-buku entah apa yang tertata rapi. Ruangan itu tampak gelap, sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari bulan purnama yang membiaskan sebuah lambang bintang merah yang dibelit oleh darah merah yang menetes membentuk sebuah tulisan 'Akairo Hoshi' yang terpasang gagah ditembok diantara dua buah buah jendela raksasa tempat cahaya rembulan masuk.

Di atas kursi itu tampak seorang lelaki yang tampak gagah dengan setelan jas bermerk, duduk angkuh dengan kedua tangan menyatu dihadapannya. Wajah tegasnya menatap anak buah itu tajam.

"Maafkan saya Rikudou-sama, ada berita buruk, Ryu tertangkap, kemungkinan ada salah satu anak buah yang berhasil tertangkap lebih dulu dan membocor rencana yang tersusun. Namun barang yang anda inginkan telah berhasil didapatkan." Lapor anak buah bernama zetsu itu dengan berlutut dihadapan sang tuan.

"Hmm, kau boleh keluar." Suara berat itu terdengar menggema menampakkan sebuah kekuasaan besar.

"Baik Rikudou-sama." Ucap Zetsu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan mewah tersebut.

Pria bernama Rikudou itu memejamkan mata, mulai menyusun rencana matang untuk membebaskan salah satu anak emasnya yang tertangkap karena misi yang bocor, sebuah seringai licik tampak terpampang jelas dimuka pria dengan sebuah bekas luka sayat dimata kanannya disusul terbukanya sepasang mata orange gelap yang mampu membuat siapa saja gentar menatapnya.

'Saatnya menerbitkan 'bulan disenja hari', untuk membantu 'api' yang terkungkung air.'

Ia mengambil pesawat telpon yang terdapat dimeja, memencet beberapa nomor.

"Zabuza, bawa Runa menghadap padaku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rokkudo menutup gagang telpon. Memutar kursinya hingga menghadap lambang organisasi yang ia rintis sejak dulu 'Akairo Hoshi'.

/..

/..

Kantor polisi Konoha tampak ramai oleh para pencari berita yang ingin meliput, baru saja mereka mendapat info kepolisian khusus Konoha atau biasa dipanggil Anbu telah menangkap salah seorang anggota 'Akairo Hoshi', pada operasi terakhir.

Sedangkan disebuah ruang dengan pengawasan ekstra ketat nampak Uchiha Itachi -komandan ANBU- tengah mengintrogasi salah satu anggota 'Akairo Hoshi' yang berhasil tertangkap.

"Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hah, apa aku harus menjawab? Komandan ANBU yang terhormat." Jawab Ryu dengan nada menantang. Matanya menatap tajam disela-sela topeng hitam yang menutup separuh wajahnya.

"Baiklah tak perlu bertele-tele lagi, Natsu no Ryu atau siapapun. Cepat buka topengmu karena kau harus segera melakukan prosedur."

"Kalian bahkan tak bisa melepas topeng sekecil ini. Bagaimana kalian bisa membuatku berbicara, jangan harap." Memang sejak penangkapan tak satupun dapat melepaskan topeng yang dikenakan Ryu, bahkan sudah berbagai alat canggih telah digunakan. Tentu saja karena topeng itu telah menempel kuat dalam kulit dan hanya dapat dibuka dengan memecahkan kode yang ada disudut telinganya. Bahkan suara Ryupun tersamarkan membuat petugas sulit mendeteksi siapa Ryu sebenarnya.

Itachi menggeram kesal, segera saja ia mengambil pistol yang tadinya terkantongi rapi. Menempelkannya pada kening yang tertutupi topeng sial itu.

"Cepat lepaskan topeng sialan ini dan jawab pertanyaan kami." Ucap Itachi tajam dan penuh tekanan, matanya menatap tajam sepasang bola mata orange yang memandangnya remeh itu. Suasana ruangan tampak tegang bahkan anak buah yang berjaga-jaga pun diam tak bergerak. Baru sekali ini mereka melihat atasan mereka yang biasanya ramah dan tegas ketika misi mengeluarkan aura kemarahan yang mampu membuat setiap orang tanpa sadar menahan napas mereka.

"Tenanglah Brengsek kalau kau terbawa emosi, ia akan semakin bersemangat mempermainkanmu." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu masuk satu-satunya. Sebuah mata merah itu menatap tajam Ryu yang memandang remeh. Ia tersenyum licik, mulai mendekati Ryu dan menarik surai merah bata itu keras.

"Jangan bermain kekerasan Kyuu." Seru Itachi.

Kyuubi tak mengindahkan teriakan Itachi, ia menatap topeng itu teliti berpindah memegang dagu Ryu kasar mendongakkanya sehingga mereka bertatapan. Kyuubi memandang mata itu tajam, bukan untuk mengintimidasi tapi untuk mencari sesuatu. Tangan Kyuubi beralih pada laring Ryu menekannya cukup keras membuat Ryu menatap tajam Kyuubi yang kini menyeringai dan mulai menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Menarik sekali, kalian memang hebat. Topeng yang mengikat pada sel kulit, contact lens dengan infrared, dan mampu melihat dalam gelap, juga penyamar suara." Kyuubi mulai melangkah menuju Itachi.

"Aku akan membuka topengnya besok, harus ada beberapa hal yang perlu dipersiapkan. Termasuk membuatnya berbicara, jadi bersabarlah." Ucap Kyuubi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Itachi menghela napas pelan, mungkin ia membutuhkan ketenangan sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

"Bawa dia ke ruang khusus, jaga dia dengan baik. Perketat penjagaan disetiap jalan keluar, jangan lepaskan mata kalian darinya." Ucap Itachi sebelum mengikuti langkah Kyuubi keluar daru ruangan isolasi.

/..

/..

Seseorang dengan mantel hitam melangkah cepat tanpa suara, sepanjang jalan setiap anak buah membungkuk padanya singkat. Kepalanya tertutup kupluk mantel menyembunyikan dalam wajah yang sudah tertutup topeng hitam itu.

"Runa-sama, Rikudou-sama telah menunggu anda." Ucap Zetsu setelah sebelumnya menunduk singkat pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Runa-sama itu. Mereka melangkah beriringan menuju ruang yang tadi ia masuki. Kembali Zetsu memasukkan kartu pada mesin pendeteksi dan menunggu hingga pintu terbuka.

"Rikudou-sama, Runa-sama telah tiba." Ucap Zetsu setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat.

"Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Rikudou, setelah Zetsu keluar Rikudou menatap satu lagi anak emasnya.

"Kau pasti sudah menetahuinya." Ucap Rikudou mulai melangkah mendekati Runa.

"Ya, dan apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Runa membalas tatapan Rikudou dengan sepasang mata merahnya. Rikudou tertawa mendengar ucapan Runa yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa hormat seperti biasa, belum lagi tatapan tanpa rasa takut sekalipun. Inilah yang membuatnya menyukai anak yang berdiri didepannya. Rikudou mulai meredam tawanya dan kembali berbicara serius.

"Kau harus menyusuplah kedalam kantor kepolisian, dan bebaskan Ryu. Untuk informasi yang kau butuhkan akan dijelaskan Zetsu nanti. Dan kau boleh memilih rekan sesukamu."

"Baiklah, aku membutuhkan Karin dan Sakon bersaudara bersamaku." Ucap Runa kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, tentu saja tanpa hormat.

/..

/..

Seorang gadis dengan berpakaian glamour tampak memasuki kantor polisi, rambut merahnya ia sanggul tinggi. Matanya yang berbingkai kaca mata menatap centil pada beberapa polisi yang menatapnya. Ia melangkah menuju tempat melapor.

"Permisi, saya Mitsuko. Saya ingin menjenguk suami saya yang bernama Kogoryu, saya telah membuat janji sebelumnya." Ucap gadis itu lembut.

"Oh, baiklah. Mari silahkan, saya akan mengantar anda." Ucap sang polisi mengantar gadis itu menuju ruang untuk menjenguk narapidana.

Sesampainya diruang menjenguk, gadis yang mengaku bernama Mitsuko itu duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan membawa Kogoryu kemari." Ucap Polisi itu melangkah menuju pintu lainnya yang menhubungkan dengan sel tempat para tahanan. Baru beberapa langkah mendadak polisi itu limbung tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah jarum menancap tepat pada lehernya.

"Sakon,Ukon waktu kalian beraksi. Naru-sama apa anda sudah selesai?" Tanya gadis itu.

'Aku selesai sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu Karin.'

"Baiklah aku akan terlebih dulu masuk." Ucap Karin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat para tahanan berada.

/..

/..

Runa tampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada jaringan keamanan Kepolisian, ia memang tengah berada pada pusat kendali. Tak jauh darinya tampak beberapa orang tampak tak sadarkan diri dengan jarum yang menancap dimasing-masing leher mereka.

"Got It." Runa menyeringai senang karena telah berhasil merusak alarm keamanan dan system keamanan yang biasa menempel pada pintu sel kelas S.

Ia segera melangkah keluar, menuju sel menyusul Karin.

/..

/..

Karin nampak kesal menghadapi beberapa polisi yang masih sadarkan diri meski tadi ia telah melemparkan bom asap.

"Sial, mereka tak ada habisnya. Kalau saja Runa-Sama mengijinkanku memakai pistol." Gerutu Karin tanpa disadarinya seseorang datang dari arah belakang tanpa dihindarinya.

"Dor." Tapi sebelum itu polisi itu limbung terkena tembakan dikakinya. Runa datang dan mulai membantu Karin menghadapi para polisi itu. Ia mengeluarkan pedang dari pinggangnya dan mulai menyerang. Menebas setiap polisi dengan gerakan indah bagai penari, tapi mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat luka yang terlalu parah apalagi hingga membunuh.

Runa melangkah maju, salah satu kakinya memanjat pada terali besi dan mengangkat tubuhnya, menendang keras kepala polisi yang mencoba menembaknya. Ia melangkah cepat menekuk kedua kakinya dan melucur disela-sela kaki salah satu polisi dan menebasnya dari belakang. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju sel tempat Ryu ditahan. Sesampainya ia segera membuka terali itu dengan mudah, ia mendekati Ryu.

"Kau baik?"

"Ya, tapi alat ini sepertinya tidak baik." Jawab Ryu seraya menunjukkan benda yang mengikat tangan bersambung pada kakinya.

"Karin, perintahkan Sakon dan Ukon mundur, dan suruh mereka menghubungi Zetsu untuk menyiapkan Helikopter."

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita harus sedikit berkeringat nampaknya." Ucap Runa setelah merasa putus asa mencari jalan keluar aman untuk melepaskan rantai itu. Runa menempelkan sebuah cip kecil pada pusat rantai dan menekan pemacu yang ada di tangannya, seketika bunyi alarm berbunyi diseluruh kepolisian.

"Kita pergi." Mereka bertiga mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sel menuju atap gedung. Para polisi mulai berdatangan dari arah belakang mereka. Runa menyeringai sebentar dan mulai menghitung mundur.

"Lari secepat yang kalian bisa ok." Perintah Runa kepada kedua orang yang ad disampingnya.

"Tiga, dua, satu." Mereka lari sekencang mungkin karena dari arah belakang bom-bom asap berdosis tinggi telah dipasang Runa sebelumnya nampak mulai meledak disusul yang mulai menyebar membuat jumlah para polisi yang mengejar mereka berkurang.

Mereka baru saja sampai dilantai tiga, namun disana telah menunggu dua orang yang tampaknya sejak tadi telah memperkirakan tempat mereka akan kabur.

"Diselamatkan oleh saudara kembar eh." Ucap Kyuubi menatap Runa yang memiliki topeng identic dengan Ryu hanya saja mata Runa berwarna merah bukan orange seperti Ryu.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa kabur." Ucap Itachi mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Heh." Dan secepat kilat pistol yang dipegang Itachi berpindah ke tangan Runa setela pengambilan paksa dengan cambuk yang mengejutkan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Dan pertarungan dimulai.

Runa mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mulai mengayunkannya kearah Kyuubi, Kyuubi yang menhadapi itu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari bahan besi terlapis tembaga yang dapat dipanjang pendekkan. Runa mulai menggerakkan pedangnya, kembali sebuah tarian indah ditunjukkan Runa. Ia memutar pedangnya ke arah atas yang dihindari Kyuubi dengan memutar kepalanya. Dibalas dengan sodokkan pada perut Runa namun sebelum itu Runa merendahkan tubuhnya mencoba menyapu kaki Kyuubi.

Itachi mulai menghadapi Karin dan Ryu, mereka bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Pukulan dan tendangan mereka coba berusaha menjatuhkan lawan. Ryu mencoba memukul wajah Itachi namun gagal, Itachi mencoba membalas namun sebelum itu tebasan Karin mengarah pada kakinya membuat Itachi harus melangkah mundur dan hamper terkena pukulan dari Ryu jika bukan karena refleknya yang bagus.

Setiap serangan masing-masing dapat diatasi dengan baik membuat keadaan menjadi imbang. Runa melangkahkan kakinya pada tangga menjadikannya tolakan untuk mengarahkan pedangnya pada Kyuubi disaat bersamaan Kyuubi memanjangkan tongkatnya hingga menenai perut Runa.

"Kau kena anak kecil." Remeh Kyuubi merasa menang telah menjatuhkan Runa.

"Benar, lalu apa yang menetes dari pipimu itu." Balas Runa, Kyuubi menyentuhnya pipinya. Dari sana menetes darah yang berasal dari luka gores tak terlalu dalam dipipinya.

"Kau." Geram Kyuubi, baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil melukai wajahnya.

"Dan kau harus tahu, di sepanjang pedangku mengandung racun lho." Ucap Runa dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau." Kyuubi mulai merasa pandangannya semakin kabur dan badannya tak lagi bisa seimbang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuubi. Dan ingat namaku Akemi no Runa." Ucap Runa sebelum Kyuubi benar-benar jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Runa melihat Karin dan Ryu yang belum juga menyelesaikan pertarungannya, segera saja ia mengambil pistol biusnya dan mengarahkannya pada Itachi.

Itachi merasakan sesuatu menancap di lehernya, ia mengambil benda itu, sebuah jarum. Mata Itachi semakin memberat hingga akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Runa, mereka melangkahn kaki menuju atap tempat sebuah helicopter menunggu mereka.

/..

/..

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan topeng ini." Ucap Ryu pelan setelah melepaskan topeng hitamnya dan meletakkannya dikotak yang telah disediakan, tak lupa contact lens dan alat penyamar suaranya. Sekarang terlihat jelas wajah Ryu tampan dengan kulit seputih susu, mata merah hati yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dan semakin sempurna dengan tampang baby face yang tercetak manis diwajahnya.

"Hah, kau ini." Ucap Runa yang heran dengan sifat kakanakan Ryu.

"Hei cepat lepas topeng itu. Apa kau meu memakainya seharian." Perintahi Ryu kesal melihat adiknya itu tak juga melepas perlengkapan mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Runa mulai mengikuti jejak Ryu melepaskan peralatan mereka hingga menampakkan wajah cantik, dengan pipi putih agak cubby yang membuatnya manis tak lupa surai keemasan yang tak lagi tertutupi dengan sepasang mata merah tadi telah berganti menjadi warna biru indah yang mampu membuat siapa saja terpesona.

"Runa-sama menurut sekali pada Ryu-sama padahal dengan Rikudou-sama tak senurut ini." Celetuk Karin yang tengah duduk disamping Sakon, didepannya ada Ukon dan Zetsu yang tengah menjalankan Helikopter.

"Benarkah?" ucap Runa, dari dulu ia memang selalu menurut pada Ryu. Mungkin karena mereka dibesarkan bersama-sama dan menjalani semua sakit semasa pelatihan bersama dan tak lupa mereka sama-sama anak emas. Ia menyayangi Ryu seperti saudara kandung, dan tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya ini.

"Baiklah sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan. Bagaimana?" tawar Ryu.

"Tentu, aku mau makan ramen Ichiraku." Ucap Runa sebelum yang lainya berbicara. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa pasrah, padahal mereka ingin makan sesuatu yang mewah namun karena Runa telah berkata apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

TBC_-

Ini dia fic kedua Ui, aku dari dulu pengen banget bikin cerita action tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. Maaf banget ya kalau actionnya garing kayak krupuk. Aku gak bisa sih buatnya, ini aja udah buat dengan memeras otak banget.

Ok, RIVIEW PLEASE…!

-_Uichan


	2. Chapter 2

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

Ruang pribadi Rikudou tampak lebih terang dari sebelumnya dengan cahaya lampu. Tampak dua orang tengah berlutut menghormat padanya, Rikudou memandang mereka menanti kata-kata yang akan terlontar dari pasangan anak emasnya itu.

"Maafkan saya Rikudou-sama, seharusnya saya lebih berhati-hati. Saya siap menerima hukuman." Ucap pemuda bernama Ryu tanpa menatap Rikudou. Ia tahu, ia telah mengecewakan seseorang yang telah mendidik dan membesarkannya seperti sekarang. Runa yang berada disamping Ryu menatap sang kakak tajam, hukuman, ia takkan membiarkan Ryu mendapat hukuman.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian kembali tanpa cacat. Dan kau Ryu, aku takkan segan-segan menghukummu jika kau mengulangi kecerobohanmu." Ucap Rikudou tajam, ia takkan menghukum Ryu, tentu saja karena Ryu masih sangat dibutuhkan dalam rencananya dan lagi Ryu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengontrol anak emas yang liar, Runa.

"Terima kasih banyak Rikudou-sama, saya janji hal seperti ini takkan terulang." Ucap Ryu yakin sambil membungkukkan badan, tak lupa menarik baju Runa untuk ikut membungkuk yang diikuti Runa walau terpaksa. Mereka melangkah keluar dari seseorang yang entah bagaimana merawat mereka dari kecil. Mereka tak ingat bagaimana mereka sebelum dipungut, siapa mereka, siapa orang tua mereka. mereka tak tahu sama sekali, yang mereka tahu, mereka bersama-sama menjalani segala bentuk pelatihan sejak kecil dan menjadikan mereka senjata utama Akairo Hoshi.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, aku tak mau membungkuk. Kenapa menarikku ?" ucap Runa kesal. Ryu menatap tajam Runa, seingatnya dulu Runa selalu patuh dan sangat menghormati 'Suhu' mereka itu. Bahkan Ryu masih ingat pandangan kagum di mata Runa ketika melihat Rikudou-sama mempertontonkan aksi menembaknya. Tapi entah sejak kapan pandangan mata itu berubah, tak ada lagi tatapan kekaguman yang ada hanya rasa hormat. Atau bahkan mungkin hanya bentuk kewajiban mereka yang terlahir sebagai ' anak emas'.

"Kau ini, kita bisa hidup sampai sekarang karena Suhu. Kita dapat menikmati apa yang kita punya ini karena Suhu, kenapa kau tak mau membungkuk padanya ?" Ryu menatap adiknya yang kini terdiam, ia sama sekali tak dapat menartikan tatapan kosong yang kini menghiasi mata biru itu.

Runa hanya bisa terdiam, sejak kapan ia seperti ini? Tentu saja sejak kejadian tragis itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka sesosok yang dikaguminya dapat berubah menjadi seorang monster haus darah. Membantai semua keluar Fuma dengan cara yang tak manusiawi di depan matanya, di hadapannya. Itu semua membuat ia sadar kalau semua yang mereka lakukan tidaklah benar, jika ia bisa ia akan meminta Rikudou-sama untuk menghentikan semua ini. Membunuh, mencuri, menjual barang-barang yang tak semestinya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan ia hanya terlahir sebagai alat, alat yang membuat semua ini berjalan lancar seperti kemauan sang tuan yang berkuasa.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Runa akhirnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2 tempat istirahatnya. Tempat dimana ia menjadi sama seperti manusia pada umumnya membutuhkan tidur.

/..

/..

Pagi mulai merambat, sang surya menampakkan bias-bias kebangkitan menyinari seluruh jagad. Runa nampak sedang berlari santai menikmati karindangan pohon-pohon tak terjamah di hutan kematian. Tentu saja sangat jarang manusia lain datang kesini dengan segala berita keangkeran yang ada. Runa menikmati setiap jogging disini aroma pinus yang segar dan suara burung-burung alami yang memainkan simphoni indah. Hingga akhirnya sampai dialiran sungai bening dengan ikan-ikan yang masih berenang bebas. Namun ada yang berbeda di sisi sungai itu, terdapat sesosok pemuda tengah melakukan pemanasan, menggerakkan badannya mencoba membuat otot-otot kakunya rileks.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Runa seraya mendekati pemuda berambut sedikit anah didepannya karena menantang grafitasi. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya menatap Runa, wajah tampan dengan kulit putih, tak lupa tampang stoic yang membuatnya tampak ehmm 'cool'.

"Aku hanya seseorang yang sedang berwisata kesini." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian meminum air yang ia bawa.

"Berwisata di hutan kematian, yang benar saja." Runa tersenyum remeh, berwisata? Bahkan penduduk asli saja sangat jarang memasuki hutan ini.

"Kau sendiri, seorang gadis lari pagi di hutan kematian. Bukankah itu lebih aneh." Ucap pemuda itu dengan seringai mengejek.

"Karena aku gila." Ucap Runa tepat di telinga pemuda itu lantas pergi melanjutkan kegiatan lari pagi yang menurutnya tak lagi menyenangkan karena ucapan pemuda tak jelas itu.

' Memang kenapa jika seorang gadis berjalan di hutan kematian , dia pikir aku gadis lemah yang hanya bisa berteriak tak jelas. Dia tak tahu siapa aku.' Batin Runa.

'Tentu saja, ia tak tahu siapa aku. Runa Baka.' Runa baru saja tersadar dari pemikiran bodohnya, tentu saja pemuda itu tak tahu siapa dia. Kalau tahu pun itu bukan masalah yang berarti untuk Runa, ia hanya perlu membuat pemuda itu pingsan dan menyuntikkan cairan penghilang memori.

/..

/..

"Hei Sasuke, kau dari mana saja?" Tanya pemuda dengan tato segitiga diwajahnya.

"Jogging." Jawab Pemuda bernama Sasuke dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kau ini, cewek – cewek itu terus memaksa untuk menunggumu kembali. padahal perutku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap pemuda Inuzuka itu sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke tendanya.

"Aarghh, kau ini. Ku bunuh kau." Kiba baru saja hendak melayangkan sepatunya jika saja tak merasakan aura mencekam yang berasal dari para gadis yang lengkap dengan berbagai alat memasak di tangan mereka.

"He..he…, becanda kok. Aku nggak akan mukul pangeran kalian. He..he.." Ucap Kiba kemudian mengambil langkah seribu sebelum semua benda di dapur umum menghujani dirinya.

Sedang di dalam tenda nampak Sasuke tengah merebahkan badannya, sebuah senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya. Tentu saja aneh, karena hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Dan keajaiban itu terjadi sekarang, untuk taka da fans girl nya yang melihat kalau tidak bisa terjadi kematian masal di tempat perkemahan ini.

'Rambut pirang, kulit menawan, mata biru. Cantik tapi ketus, sangat menarik.' batin Sasuke menutup kedua manik hitamnya mencoba memperjelas bayangan gadis canti yang baru saja ditemuinya, gadis yang membuat hati Sasuke pertama kali merasakan debaran yang membingungkan tapi indah. Dan Sasuke terlalu pintar unruk tidak menetahui debaran apa yang kini melanda jantungnya.

'Aku harus mengetahui siapa gadis itu, tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui siapa dia?' dan Otak cerdas Sasuke serasa tak berguna dengan rasa cinta, mereka baru bertemu di hutan larangan dan itu tak sengaja, Sasuke tak tahu nama apalagi alamat gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan gadis itu? Apa ia harus menunggu setiap hari di tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

'Ini gila'

"Arrgghh.." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar melampiaskan semua kekesalan karena kebodohannya.

/..

/..

Disebuah tempat berwarna serba putih tampak sepasang suami istri tengah menunggu dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa keadaan anak mereka. terpancar jelas sebuah ketakutan di wajah sang istri yang menatap putra satu-satunya itu. Sang suami membelai lembut rambut merah panjang sang istri mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Tenanglah Khusina, Kyuubi pasti baik-baik saja. Ia anak yang kuat." Ucap pria berambut pirang itu, menenangkan istrinya yang bernama Khusina.

"Tapi Minato, ini sudah hampir satu hari tapi mengapa Kyuubi tak sadar juga. Aku tak bisa kehilangan lagi." Ucap Khusina, tetesan air mata mulai meluncur dari mata hijaunya yang kini tertutup duka.

"Takkan lagi Khusina, aku janji. Kyuubi akan baik-baik saja."

Dokter itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menghadap kea rah pasangan suami istri yang sudah di anggap kakak kandungnya itu.

"Tenanglah Nee-san, Kyuubi tak apa-apa. Racun itu tidak berbahaya hanya mengakibatkan kehilangan saja. Hanya dosisnya sedikit tinggi hingga menyebabkan Kyuubi belum sadar hingga sekarang." Jelas Kakashi, ia adalah dokter khusus kepolisian selain merupakan mantan ketua ANBU. Namun ia lebih memilih mengundukan diri dan menjadi dokter di kepolisian ini.

"Terima kasih Kakashi." Ucap Minato tulus.

"Sudah kewajibanku. Lagi pula sudah lama tak melihat wajah tenang pangeran iblis ini, kalau tidur seperti ini ia manis sekali." Canda Kakashi sambil tertawa, tawa yang disembunyikan di balik masker hitamnya.

"Kau benar juga, anak itu kalau tidak begini mana tenang." Jawab Minato ikut tertawa bersama sang adik. Sedang Khusina mendekati sang anak yang tengah terlelap, ia tersenyum lemah sambil membelai wajah Kyuubi.

Khusina terlalu takut kalau ia akan kehilangan lagi, tragedy 10 tahun lalu membuat trauma yang tak akan pernah hilang dalam hatinya. Kehilangan putri satu-satunya membuat ia takut kehilangan Kyuubi, putrinya yang saat itu baru berusia belum genap 6 tahun hilang bersama penyerangan besar-besaran kelompok Akairo Hoshi ke markas polisi yang saat itu tengah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia takut ia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

Khusina mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lama dahi Kyuubi dengan tetesan air yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Sedangkan dua pria yang bersamanya hanya menatap Khusina dalam diam, mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Khusina tentu kehilangan anak perempuan dan keponakan bukanlah hal yang mudah mereka terima.

/..

/..

Gema langkah cepat Runa menggema di lantai marmer markas Akairo Hoshi, kekesalan tampak jelas tergambar di wajahnya membuat semua anggota yang melihatnya ciut untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Runa-sama tunggu sebentar." Ucap Zetsu memotong langkah Runa menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Runa membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Zetsu.

'Kalau yang ingin kau ucapkan tidak penting, ku bunuh kau.' Begitulah arti tatapan Runa jika diterjemahkan dalam kata manusia.

"Maaf Runa-sama tapi Rikudou-sama memanggil anda." Ucap Zetsu, suaranya agak menciut melihat tatapan Runa.

Runa mendesah kesal, ia sungguh sedang tak mood sekarang. Mungkin berendam dapat menghilangkan kekesalan dalam hatinya. Runa menarik napas dalam mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku akan kesana setelah membereskan semua ini." Ucap Runa menunjuk baju olahraga yang ia pakai dan berlalu dari sana menuju kamarnya.

/..

/..

Runa memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang sudah terlalu sering ia masuki. Ruangan itu masih sama hanya saja kini ada Ryu yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi. Tanpa di minta Runa segera beranjak dan mendudukkan diri di kursi samping tempat Ryu, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Ryu yang mengatakan kalau yang di lakukannya sama sekali tak sopan.

"Baiklah karena kalian telah berkumpul aku akan mempersingkat pembicaraan ini. Mulai sekarang kau Runa tak perlu lagi menurusi soal transaksi biar Karin yang mengambil alih."

Memang Runa adalah ketua di bagian transaksi, ia hanya mengurus hal-hal jual beli. Karena ia sangat tidak suka memakai kekuatan bertarung apalagi membunuh. Dan itu pula yang membuat Runa tak begitu di kenal oleh ANBU, ia lebih akrab dengan polisi yang mengurusi bidang narkotika atau jual beli senjata.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau akan membantu Ryu mendapatkan dan menumpas para ANBU tak berguna itu." Ucap Rikudou.

Membantu Ryu berarti harus melawan para ANBU, bukan Runa takut hanya saja itu akan membuatnya semakin sering berkelahi dan ia tak suka jika pedangnya harus berlumuran darah.

"Dan satu lagi kau akan masuk ke salah satu sekolah yang sudah ku tentukan."

"Apa?" teriak Runa.

Sekolah, bahkan jika di lihat dari semua yang di pelajarinya ia sudah lulus SMA 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan bahkan sudah pantas di sebut jika ia sudah lulus kuliah.

TBC_-

Baiklah akhirnya jadi juga chapter kedua ini, gomen ya karena sangat lama sekali updatenya. Karena WB yang menyerang selain itu juga karena kesibukan sebagai seorang siswa SMA membuatku tak bisa update cepat.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang berkenan meriview fic ini, aku kira actionnya mengecewakan. Tapi syukurlah pendapat kalian positif.

Balesan riview :

Narusaku20 : ini update, gomen ya kalau lama.

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : Ryu n Runa bukan saudara kandung, mereka sudah kayak saudara soalnya di besarin bersama. Ini update gomen lama.

Jimi-li : makasih, kalau itu pasti bisa nebak. Akairo Hoshi itu bergerak disegala bidang kejahatan mulai dari narkoba, penjualan senjata illegal, pembunuh bayaran, hingga perampokan dan pencurian. Sasuke sudah muncul tapi dikit, kan nggak penting sih # di tabok Sasuke. Naru n Kyuu bisa ditebak dari fic di atas kan. Semua sudah di jawab di atas ok. Nggak papa kok aku suka jawabnya, asik kok.

Arisa-Takenouchi : benerkah actionnya bagus? Aku sangat nggak PD sama actionnya. Chap ini udah keluar tuh. Salam kenal juga, dengan senang hati boleh.

TaHaiWa : mas bro makasih dah baca n riview ya, tahu sendiri aku susah banget buat romance kok disuruh pakek cinta-cinta. Ntar deh aku usahain.

Nasumichan Uharu : gomen ya nggak update asap.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi untuk riviewnya, tidak lupa juga silent reader. Makasih kalian adalah semangatku dalam menulis.

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	3. Chapter 3

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

**RUNA POV**

Semua gila, bagaimana bisa misi seperti ini diberikan padaku. Menyamar sebagai pelajar hanya untuk mengawasi anak dari ketua kepolisian yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Suhu, tidakkah cukup aku harus ikut campur dalam acara balas dendam atas kekalahan di masa lampau.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku keras menyusuri lorong jalan keluar menuju salah satu tempat yang ku sukai dihutan kematian ini. Aku menatap ke depan, sebuah pemandangan yang tetap terlihat indah di mataku meski sudah terlalu sering ku lihat. Aku keluar dari salah satu lorong rahasia yang ada di markas mendekati danau indah yang di kelilingi pohon pinus, semakin indah dengan suara orchestra alam yang di bawakan indah oleh burung, gemerisik angin, dan aliran air tenang. Aku memejamkan mata, tempat ini selalu membuatku tenang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju salah satu pohon, menyenderkan tubuh rapuhku pada batang yang kokoh. Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana aku bisa terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini ? di didik keras sejak kecil, hingga aku tak bisa mengenal lagi arti air mata. Yang ada hanya topeng yang sudah terpasang rekat dalam kepalsuan. Dulu aku selalu iri melihat anak-anak desa lain bergembira dalam gandengan orang tua mereka, sedangkan aku tak ada hanya ada genggaman tangan Ryu yang selalu terasa. Ya dari duu hanya ada Ryu disisi seorang Runa.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Ryu padaku, entah sejak kapan ia ada disana. Aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya, mungkin karena aku sedang marah.

Ryu duduk di sampingku, matanya menatap ke arah danau. Ia memejamkan mata dan ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya disisi pohon.

"Kau marah padaku karena aku menyetujui usulan Suhu?" Tanya Ryu, aku tak menyahut biar dia pikir sendiri apa yang sedang ku rasakan. Aku tak suka menyamar, bukannya Karin lebih hebat dalam hal menyamar kenapa harus aku.

"Karena kau paling muda di antara semua anggota Akairo Hoshi Runa. Itulah mengapa Suhu memilihmu." Ucap Ryu seakan mengerti pikiranku.

"Apa kau tak mau bekerja sama denganku hemm?" Tanya Ryu yang langsung ku hadiahi tatapan tajam. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pemikiran semacam itu, ia paling tahu aku sangat ingin bekerja bersamanya seperti awal masa kerja kami. Aku rela mengotori tanganku asal aku bisa bekerja bersama Ryu.

"Bodoh." Ucapku singkat. Ryu tertawa pelan mendengar jawabanku, ia mengacak rambutku pelan yang langsung ku hadiahi tatapan tajam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membereskan semua baju kita, dan menjalankan misi ini. Sudah lama aku tak jalan-jalan keluar." Ucap Ryu berdiri sambil meregangkan tangannya dan mulai melangkah pergi kembali ke dalam markas.

**RUNA POV END**

/..

/..

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke, ia segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal yang tersedia. Entah mengapa ia merasa suasana di rumah menjadi aneh.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang." Ucap Mikoto, ibu Sasuke menyambut ke datangan putra bungsunya.

Mereka melangkah bersama menuju ruang tengah, Sasuke menatap heran Itachi yang ada di rumah. Tak biasanya sang kakak mendekam di rumah, biasanya ia akan di kepolisian hingga malam karena kasus Akairo Hoshi yang kembali membuat kerusuhan.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat adiknya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke duduklah dulu. Biar ibu siapkan makanan untukmu, kau pasti lapar." Ucap Mikoto melangkah meninggalkan kedua putranya menuju dapur. Sasuke menuruti perintah ibunya dan duduk di hadapan Itachi.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Itachi, bukannya ia tak senang kakaknya ada di rumah tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh di sini.

"Hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu melihat otoutou ku yang sudah besar ini." Gurau Itachi pada sang adik yang kini tengah memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Hentikan tatapanmu, itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku. Aku akan keluar menjenguk Kyuubi, sampai nanti." Ucap Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar rumah.

"Kakakmu mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto melihat putra sulungnya saat beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Menjenguk Kyuubi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh iya, Kyuubi masuk rumah sakit karena peristiwa itu. Pasti Khusina bersedih, aku akan mampir nanti." Ucap Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Peristiwa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak tahu Sasuke, kemarin kepolisian kehilangan Natsu No Ryu salah satu anggota pokok Akairo Hoshi yang berhasil di tangkap. Itu membuat ayahmu sedikit emosi kemarin." Terang Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau makan." Ucap Mikoto sembari menggandeng putra bungsunya menuju ruang makan.

/..

/..

Tampak seorang pemuda sedang serius menghadap laptopnya, tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard. Tak di hiraukan peringatan suster yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Tentu saja ia tak butuh ia hanya terkena obat tidur dosis tinggi, seharusnya sekarang ia bisa pulang dan berkencan dengan alat-alat di labnya untuk membuat alat untuk melepas topeng yang di kenakan duo Akairo Hoshi itu jika saja sang ibu tak bersikeras kalau ia harus di rawat hingga benar-benar sembuh.

Mengingat ibunya ia bisa melihat pancaran ketakutan jelas tergambar dalam wajah lelap ibunya yang tadi tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya, ia menggerakkan kursor menuju ke sebuah folder dan membukanya. Kini tampak sebuah foto memenuhi layar laptopnya.

Kyuubi, pemuda itu menatap layar itu sendu di sentuhnya wajah seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan merangkul tangannya posesif di layar laptopnya. Mata biru gadis itu memandang ke arah kamera dengan tatapan bahagia tak lupa senyum manis,sedangkan dirinya sendiri memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan membiarkan tangan yang lain di gandeng erat, tak lupa dengan gaya cuek dan cool.

"Naruto, maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini." Ucap Kyuubi lirih, di saat seperti inilah topeng yang di kenakan Kyuubi retak. Tak ada Kyuubi yang cuek dan sadis, yang ada hanya sosok seorang kakak yang merasa dirinya gagal untuk melindungi sang adik tercinta. Ia menyesal mengapa saat itu usianya baru 10 tahun, andai ia lebih besar tak akan ia biarkan orang berjaket kulit hitam itu merebut Naruto dari genggaman tangannya.

"Yo Kyuubi." Sapa seseorang dari arah pintu, ia segera mengclose gambar itu dan menutup laptopnya.

"Kau? Mau apa kau kemari." Tanya Kyuubi tanpa melihat Itachi dan mengambil apel merah yang sudah di sediakan di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Pertanyaanmu kejam sekali, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Ucap Itachi mengambil tempat duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuubi. Sedangkan orang yang di maksud tampak enjoy menikmati setiap gigitan apelnya. Melihat Kyuubi yang cuek membuat Itachi merengut kesal membuat wajah tampannya menjadi eerrr aneh.

"Hentikan ekspresi jelekmu itu, seperti yang kau lihat aku sangat sehat tak ada yang kurang puas." Ucap Kyuubi mengalah melihat wajah memelas sahabatnya itu.

"Ha..ha.. akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu mengalah juga." Ucap Itachi dengan tawa puas.

"Mau mati kau hah?"

"Baiklah, aku akan serius." Tawa Itachi berhenti di gantikan dengan wajah serius ala Uchiha.

"Aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan alat untuk membuka topeng mereka. Aku sangat yakin, bisa menangkap dia lagi dan sekarang di tambah satu ekor lagi."

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelesaikannya tanpa kau minta. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang berhasil menggores wajah ku ini." Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringai yang bisa di bilang menyeramkan.

"Kau ini, hilangkan seringaimu itu." Ucap Itachi ikut mencomot apel yang ada di meja pasien.

"Hei kau, itu apelku." Ucap Kyuubi, ia tak rela apel-apelnya harus di bagi dengan yang lain. Itachi sebisa mungkin mempertahankan apel itu di genggamannya hingga ia berhasil menggigit apel itu di depan wajah Kyuubi yang semakin kesal karena keutuhan apelnya telah di rebut Itachi. Dan di kamar pasien no 213 itu pun di mulai sebuah pertumpahan darah di karenakan sebuah apel.

/..

/..

Runa dan Ryu melangkah menuju tempat tinggal baru mereka, sebuah apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap yang telah di siapkan Rikudou. Runa hanya mendengus pelan menatap apartemen mereka namun tetap saja beranjak mengikuti Ryu yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maksud dari semua ini? Kalau ingin balas dendam ya balas dendam saja tak usah menyuruhku menyamar tak penting seperti ini." Kata Runa seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen minimalis dengan 2 kamar dengan kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar. Ada dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan, tak lupa ruang tengah dengan tv LCD lengkap dengan home teater dan lain sebagainya.

"Kau ini, kenapa selalu protes dengan apa yang di perintahkan Rikudou-sama. Ini adalah tugas penting Runa." Ucap Ryu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Apanya yang penting, hanya mengawasi bocah ingusan saja kok." Ucap Runa, ia memejamkan mata sejenak merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedikit kelelahan karena perjalanan mereka yang cukup lama, 4 jam.

"Meski hanya bocah ingusan, dia tetap seorang Uchiha. Kita harus melenyapkan semua keturunan Uchiha yang ada dan Rikudou-sama mengetahui kau pernah bertemu bocah itu di hutan terlarang, dan kelihatannya bocah itu tertarik padamu." Jelas Ryu disertai senyuman jahil pada kata 'tertarik'.

"Tertarik? Kau gila." Ucap Runa sarkatis

"Terserahlah, aku lelah. Aku butuh tidur." Lanjut Runa melangkah meninggalkan Ryu menuju ke kamarnya.

Ryu menatap punggung Runa yang menjauh, Runa seorang yang telah menjelma menjadi bulan dihatinya yang gelap. Ia membuang napas keras dan menutup matanya, entah mengapa sejak pertemuan dengan seseorang berambut pirang -yang di panggil Kyuubi itu- ia merasa akan ada yang merebut bulannya.

/..

/..

Runa melangkah tenang di halaman sekolah yang terpaksa harus ia tempati, menghiraukan tatapan terpukau dari beberapa laki-laki yang seakan akan dipersiapkan Tuhan untuk menyambutnya tak lupa dengan tetapan yang membuat Runa ingin bermain dengan muka mereka. Pada akhirnya Runa tetap menjalankan tugas ini di sela sela tugas menghancurkan ANBU bersama Ryu, Runa mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk melapor, semua administrasi dan pendaftaran telah di urus oleh anak buah Rikudou. Ia hanya harus bersekolah mungkin belajar dan menghancurkan Uchiha dari dalam melalui Uchiha kecil yang kata Ryu tertarik padanya itu.

/..

/..

Dan disinilah Runa berdiri di depan kelas XI-1 dengan didampingi guru yang bernama Kurenai sekaligus wali kelasnya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian oleh orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya nanti.

"Baiklah Runa-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Guru Kurenai kemudian sedikit memundurkan diri untuk membuat Runa merasa lebih nyaman. Runa menatap datar ke arah para calon 'temannya'.

"Uchikaze Runa, 16 tahun. Salam kenal." Ucap Runa singkat padat dan jelas sama sekali tak ingin menunjukkan keramahannya. Ia memang tak ingin terlibat pertemanan dengan bocah-bocah polos di hadapannya, hal itu hanya akan merepotkannya saja.

"Bolehkah saya duduk sekarang." Ucap Runa pada guru Kurenai yang menatapnya, mungkin shock dengan perkenalan singkatnya.

"Ah, ya. Kau bisa duduk di kursi sebelah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang mengangkat tangan itu." Ucap guru Kurenai, Runa menatap Hinata yang baru saja menurunkan tangannya.

'Tipe bocah pendiam. Itu lebih baik." Batin Runa sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata, melewati sang target yang sejak awal kedatangannya menatapnya dengan intens.

**SASUKE POV**

Entah ini hanya halusinasi atau bayangku saja, aku melihatnya. Gadis yang bertemu denganku di hutan kematian, gadis yang membuat hatiku merasakan perasaan yang lain. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku tak pantas seperti ini sebagai seorang Uchiha, tapi inilah yang kurasakan.

Ia kini tengah berdiri didepan kami dengan wajah datar atau lebih tepat cuek.

"Uchikaze Runa, 16 tahun. Salam kenal." Ucapnya singkat dengan intonasi datar membuat kelas yang semula bersemangat karena kedatangannya menjadi diam. Ini yang membuatku tertarik padanya, karena ia berbeda dari para gadis yang ada di sekitarku. tanpa kusadari sebuah senyum aka seringai terhias di wajah tampanku.

"Bolehkah saya duduk sekarang." Suaranya menyadarkan ku dari pemikiranku. Benar juga sedari tadi guru Kurenai tak juga menyuruhnya untuk duduk mungkin terlalu terkejut gadis manis sepertinya ternyata sangat jauh dari kesan ramah itu.

"Ah, ya. Kau bisa duduk di kursi sebelah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang mengangkat tangan itu."

Di melangkah mendekatiku, lebih tepatnya menuju bangku Hinata yang berjarak satu bangku di belakangku. Ia melintasiku begitu saja seakan tak menyadari keberadaanku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya meninggalkan aroma citrus dari tubuhnya. Mungkin aku sudah gila,tapi aku pasti akan mendapatkannya.

**SASUKE POV END**

/..

/..

Runa melangkah cepat menuju ke apartementnya, ia baru saja mendapat panggilan darurat dari Ryu. Ia memasukan nomor sandi pada pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan perlahan. Apartemennya tampak sepi, Runa melangkah waspada, menajamkan kepekaannya mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain di apartemennya. Suara gaduh terdengar dari kamar Runa, Runa berjalan mengendap menuju kamarnya mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya yang telah diberi peredam suara. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya cepat dan menodongkan pistolnya.

"Ryu, kau membuatku terkejut." Runa menurunkan pistolnya perlahan dan mendekati Ryu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Runa seraya mendudukan diri di kursi mangkoknya.

"Kita akan sedikit bermain dengan para ANBU hari ini. Kau harus bersiap-siap, kita akan mulai mala mini." Ucap Ryu menghiraukan Runa.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku sangat bosan hari ini. Sekolah itu sama sekali tidak asyik." Ucap Runa seraya masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Ryu menatap punggung Runa sendu.

"Maafkan aku."

TBC_-

Baiklah pertama-tama saya ingin meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada readers semua yang menunggu fic ini – kalau ada yang nunggu sih – saya telah menelantarkan fic ini selama lebih dari 3 bulan. Namun akhirnya ide telah kembali dan lancar, tapi buat subtitude love entahlah saya bisa update kapan, saya benar-benar hilang cerita. Semoga saja saya segera dapat ilham…..

Terima Kasih untuk sudah membaca dan untuk semua riviewnya yang membuatku kembali bersemangat, jangan lelah meriview ya.

Akhir kata

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	4. Chapter 4

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

Di salah satu gedung terbesar di Konoha tampak para petugas kepolisian lalu lalang berjaga disana, besok akan diadakan pameran senjata nuklir terbaru dari salah satu ilmuan hebat Jepang di gedung megah tersebut. Mereka memperkirakan akan terjadi pergerakan Akairo Hoshi untuk mengambil senjata tersebut.

"Bagaimana sejauh ini?" Tanya Kyuubi yang tampak baru tiba di gedung tersebut. Ia mengamati kerja para polisi yang memasang berbagai alat keamanan darinya tentu saja untuk mencegah kepolisian kembali mendapat malu karena Akairo Hoshi.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan sejauh ini. " Ucap Itachi sembari meminum kopi instant yang diberikan salah satu bawahannya itu. Sejak pagi ia tak pulang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan, mengatur anak buahnya. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sangat lelah tapi ia tak sabar untuk menangkap ikan yang licin dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku yakin mereka akan datang, tak sabar bermain dengan mereka." Ucap Kyuubi, nampaknya barang yang ia buat telah jadi.

"Ya, tapi jangan membunuh mereka. Kita butuh pancingan untuk ikan yang lebih besar."

"Aku tak bodoh keriput." Ucap Kyuubi sarkatis.

"Heh, bagaimana kau kabur dari pengawasan Bibi Kushina? Aku yakin beliau takkan mengizinkanmu dengan suka rela." Tanya Itachi dengan nada meremehkan -mengatakan anak mama-

"Kau menghinaku? Kau pikir aku bisa di kurung dengan pintu seperti itu. Untuk apa otak jeniusku ini kalau begitu." Sombong Kyuubi.

Mendengar nada sombong itu Itachi hanya bisa mendengus

"Untuk merendahkan orang, bukankah itu fungsi otakmu yang sebenarnya." Ejek Itachi.

"Kau mau mati muda, Uchiha."

"Memang kau bisa membunuhku."

"KAU.."

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran tak berguna antar dua anak manusia itu, sedangkan para polisi lainnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat pertengkaran yang sudah tak asing lagi dari pemimpin muda mereka itu, terlalu terbiasa mungkin. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui ikan-ikan itu telah berenang bebas didaerah mereka tanpa di ketahui.

"Bagaimana Karin?" Tanya Ryu yang kini telah memakai peralatannya.

"Semua aman, tak ada yang berarti hanya merah merah saja yang bentuknya cukup rumit. Dan membutuhkan waktu lama karena ini buatan rubah ANBU itu." Lapor Karin yang menyamar sebagai pelayan yang membawakan para polisi makanan.

"Baiklah kami akan buat sedikit keributan di luar. Kau usahakan dapatkan chip itu, Runa akan melindungimu." Ucap Ryu seraya menatap pintu masuk gedung itu dengan seringai bahagia.

"Baik Ryu-sama." Ucap Karin dan memutuskan sambungannya dengan Ryu.

Tak selang waktu lama sebuah bom meledak menghancurkan pintu masuk gedung tersebut disertai Ryu yang melangkah santai memasuki gadung dengan beberapa anak buah dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Deidara –pelaku bom- mengikuti dibelakang Ryu seraya tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya yang indah.

Para petugas kepolisian yang mendengar suara ledakan segera menuju ke tempat Ryu berada termasuk Itachi dan Kyuubi yang tak menyangka Akairo Hoshi akan menyerang sefrontal ini. Adu tembak tak terelakkan antar kedua kubu, melihat hampir seluruh petugas telah berkumpul. Ryu menjentikkan jarinya, serempak seluruh anak buahnya mengenakkan masker pelindung disusul dengan keluarnya asap yang menbuat satu persatu polisi itu tumbang tanpa perlawanan berarti. Sebenarnya Ryu tak suka cara memakai asap bius, ia lebih suka mendengar suara kesakitan dari para polisi ini. Namun apa boleh baua ini permintaan Runa dan tak mungkin Ryu menolaknya.

Ryu kembali melangkah menuju lantai dua tempat senjata itu berada namun telah dihadang Kyuubi, Itachi dan beberapa polisi yang masih tersisa.

"Kita bertemu lagi Ketua muda ANBU dan Detektive Namikaze yang terkenal." Salam Ryu sambil memasang senyum merendahkan.

"Kau bergerak sendiri, apa kembaranmu terlalu takut pada kami." Balas Itachi tak terima.

"Dia tak perlu mengotori tangannya dengan darah ANBU rendah seperti kalian. Cukup aku yang bermain dengan kalian bukan." Ucap Ryu.

"**Kami berhasil masuk tinggal mengenyahkan jaring merah tak berguna ini."**

"GOTCHA." Ucap Ryu sambil meremehkan dan memberi tanda anak buahnya bahwa pertarungan dimulai.

Menyadari seringai Ryu, Kyuubi segera berlari menuju tempat senjata itu berada menghiraukan pertarungan sengit yang telah terjadi.

'Sial, semoga aku belum terlambat.' Batin Kyuubi.

Di sepanjang lorong menuju tempat penyimpanan senjata Kyuubi melihat tubuh-tubuh polisi yang tak sadarkan diri.

'Sial aku terlambat.'

"Heh, lambat sekali kalian. Aku tak menyangka pancingan anak kecil seperti ini bisa menipu kalian dengan mudah." Ucap Runa diujung lorong, nampaknya ia sengaja menunggu Kyuubi disana.

"Kau…"

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Kyuubi, jujur aku merindukan pertarungan kita." Ucap Runa seraya mendekati Kyuubi.

Kyuubi membalas pernyataan itu dengan senyum meremehkan andalannya. Ia mengeluarkan senjatanya, sama seperti Runa ia tak suka memakai pistol atau yang lainnya. Baginya hal itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Entah siapa yang memulai mereka kini saling serang, suara adu pedang terdengar nyaring disepanjang koridor. Runa mengayunkan pedangnya menuju perpotongan leher Kyuubi, namun berhasil ditangkis Kyuubi. Melihat ruang yang kosong Runa menendang tubuh bagian kiri Kyuubi yang tanpa pertahanan membuat Kyuubi terpental. Namun Kyuubi segera bangkit dan menyerang kepala Runa, yang dihindari Runa dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuubi segara melayangkan lututnya kearah perut Runa, namun berhasil ditahan oleh kedua tangan Runa membuat Kyuubi menempelkan sesuatu di wajah tepatnya topeng Runa. Namun akibatnya Runa berhasil memegang kakinya dan membanting tubuhnya keras ke lantai.

Menyadari sesuatu yang berbahaya Runa segera mundur sedikit memberi jarak antara ia dan Kyuubi Yang tengah mengerang kesakitan dan tampak aliran darah mengalir dari sisi kepalanya. Runa bisa merasakan topengnya perlahan mulai melepaskan diri dari wajahnya. Runa segera memegang topeng itu agar tetap pada tempatnya.

"Percuma kau berusaha memperbaikinya, semua jaringan telah berbalik arah melepaskan diri dari wajahmu." Ucap Kyuubi yang meliha Runa mencoba memperbaiki topengnya, ia berdiri perlahan dan mulai menyerang Runa kembali menghiraukan lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Runa terus berusaha menghindari serangan Kyuubi dengan satu tangan, namun pada akhirnya sebuah pukulan berhasil mengenai leher sebelah kanan Runa disusul sebuah tendangan keras yang membuat Runa tersungkur.

"**Chip telah berhasil didapatkan. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar sebelum pasukan ANBU bantuan datang." Ucap Karin.**

Kyuubi yang melihat Runa tergeletak tak bergerak segera mengambil borgol dan mendekati Runa, ketika jarak dekat Runa segera mengayunkan pedangnya dan menggores lengan Kyuubi. Runa segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju aula, namun sesuatu menghalangi langkahnya. Tangan Kyuubi menarik mantel hitam yang di kenakan Runa yang menyebabkan rambut pirangnya nampak, Runa segera menepis tangan Kyuubi dan menatap tajam Kyuubi tanpa menyadari mata kanannya tak lagi tertutup lensa merah berganti dengan mata biru shappire nya.

Kyuubi menatap mata biru itu kosong, ingatan masa lalu berlalu lalang di otaknya. Ingatan seseorang yang memiliki mata dengan warna serupa, seseorang yang terlepas dari tangannya.

"Naruto…" Ucap Kyuubi sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Runa tersentak mendengar nama yang diucapkan Kyuubi, entah mengapa ia merasa nama itu familiar. Runa menatap Kyuubi yang kini tengah tertidur sekali lagi.

"**Runa cepat keluar dari sana, pasukan ANBU bantuan telah tiba."** Perintah seseorang -Ryu- dari alat penghubung yang ada di telinganya.

Runa segera menjauhi tempat Kyuubi tergeletak menuju aula. Sesampainya di aula Runa segera membuka jendela dan meloncat ke helikopter yang telah menunggunya di samping jendela.

Ryu segera membantu Runa yang baru saja memasuki helikopter, memerikas keadaan adiknya yang tampak tidak baik. Dengan luka merah keunguan di leher tak lupa darah yang mengalir disudut bibir dan luka disekujur tubuh yang tak tampak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terluka seperti ini ?" Tanya Ryu, ia sangat jarang melihat adiknya terluka apalagi sampai babak belur seperti ini.

"Aku tak apa, lebih baik kita segera pulang." Ucap Runa yang kini sibuk melepaskan perlengkapannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Ryu, membiarkan Runa yang kini menyamankan diri di bahunya.

'Naruto, siapa dia ? kenapa aku seperti ini ?'

Aku masih memikirkan nama itu, entah mengapa nama itu tak mau lepas dari benakku.

'Naruto.' Nama itu membuatku gila. Sekarang aku tengah menikmati udara disekitar apartemenku, tentu saja setelah membersihkan lukaku dan menutupinya dengan make up. Aku mengeratkan syal coklat yang ku kenakan untuk menghalau udara dingin sekaligus menutupi lukaku yang masih membekas.

Awal musim gugur benar-benar menyenangkan angina dingin yang membasuh lembut wajahku, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Namun nampaknya tubuhku tak sependapat, aku sedikit berlari menuju café terdekat untuk membeli secangkir coklat hangat mungkin.

Bruk

Nampaknya aku tak beruntung hari ini, aku memegangi bahu kananku. Rasanya sakit sekali karena luka yang tadi ku dapatkan kembali tertabrak.

"Dobe, apa kau tak punya mata."

Ku dongakkan wajahku menatap orang yang berani-beraninya menghinaku 'Dobe'. Wajah yang familiar, tentu saja siapa yang akan melupakan wajah targetnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Dobe' Uchiha."

"Ternyata benar-benar dobe, kau membuat kopiku jatuh bodoh."

Aku melihat kopi yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah, isinya yang ku perkirakan masih penuh tumpah menghiasi jalanan.

"Maaf, ayo ikut aku." Ucapku seraya menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kemana?" Banyak Tanya sekali dia.

"Tentu saja mengganti kopimu Uchiha." Ucapku ketus dan memberi penekanan pada marga namanya itu. Aku segera menarik kembali tangannya namun ia masih melawan dan tak mau bergerak, apa ia tak tahu di luar sini dingin. Aku segera membalik wajah dan menatapnya tajam APA – LAGI –SEKARANG.

" Panggil aku Sasuke." Ucapnya singkat,huh.. aku kira apa.

"Baiklah ayo pergi Sasuke." Ucapku dan kembali menariknya kali ini tanpa perlawanan tentunya.

Sebenarnya aku tak tahu mengapa aku menariknya kemari, aku bisa saja meninggalkannya dan berpura-pura acuh. Entahlah semuanya membuatku pusing, aku meminum coklat hangatku. Mungkin minuman ini dapat menenangkanku. Ku lirik Sasuke yang duduk dihadapanku, ia tengah memandang ke arak luar melalui kaca café tempat kami berada. Aku ikut mengikutinya menatap jalanan setapak yang sepi karena memang udara malam yang dingin mungkin membuat orang-orang malas ke luar.

"Dimana rumahmu ?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba menarikku ke alam nyata.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen didekat sini." Jawabku

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang, Ini sudah larut."

Aku memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku 22.12 aku tak menyangka aku sudah hampir 3 jam meninggalkan rumah.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." Ucapku pada Sasuke, kami baru saja sampai di gerbang kawasan apartemenku.

"Hn"

Aku hanya bisa diam ditempat tak tahu harus bagaimana, dan kenapa ia tak pergi-pergi membuatku canggung saja. Aku menggigit bibirku tanpa sadar entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Pluk

Ia menepuk kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme." Bukannya menjawab ia hanya tertawa, yang aku balas dengan bibir manyun.

"Masuklah."aku segera masuk ke dalam kawasan apartemen. Di dalam lift aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti itu di depan Sasuke, harusnya aku tak usah menghiraukannya. Tapi…

"Argghh.." aku mengacak acak rambutku kesal, rasanya pipiku memerah sekarang. Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti gadis remaja ababil seperti ini.

Sasuke meninggalkan kawasan apartemen Runa, dengan senyum yang mengembang untung suasana sepi sehingga tidak terjadi jeritan masal para gadis yang melihat senyumnya yang langka. Ia sangat bahagia, ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia merogoh sakunya, kemudian menyalakan handphone nya yang memang sengaja ia matikan agar tak ada yang mengganggunya.

5 misscall dan 1 sms semuanya dari ibunya.

**Sasuke datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang, kakakmu masuk rumah sakit. **

Membaca sms tersebut Sasuke segera mengambil mobilnya dan menuju rumah sakit, mungkin meminta penjelasan mengapa kakaknya bisa terluka. Ah. Tentu saja resiko menjadi anggota kepolisian. Itu mengapa ia tak punya minat menjadi anggota kepolisian seperti ayah dan kakakanya, mungkin menjadi pengusaha lebih menyenangkan.

"_**Oni-chan tunggu Naru."**_

"_**Oni-chan gandeng tangan Naru ya, jangan dilepas."**_ Tentu saja aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu, Oni-chan akan selalu melindungimu Naru-chan.

"_**Oni-chan, Naru sayang Kyuu-nichan. Oni-chan juga sayang Naru kan.?"**_ Tentu saja Oni-chan sangat sayang Naruto.

"_**Oni-chan tolong Naru. Kyuu-nichan tolong Naru."**_

"Naru, NARUTO.." Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Putih, bau obat, tentu saja kamar rumah sakit. Ia menundukkan kepalanya bayang-bayang mimpi itu masih berputar di , ia memang berharap semuanya mimipi. Tapi tidak semuanya bukan mimpi, adiknya tak ada lagi disampingnya, ia yang telah melepaskan tangan adiknya.

Kyuubi menatap tangannya sedih, tangan ini yang telah membuatnya tak bisa melihat Naruto. Naruto adiknya, adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kyuubi menggenggamkan tangannya erat, tak peduli buku jarinya memutih atau rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri. Tidak yang ia rasakan jauh lebih sakit, hatinya sakit karena sesal dan kehilangan. Ia yang membuat ibunya yang cerewet dan galak menangis, ia yang membuat keluarga mereka kehilangan matahari kecil mereka.

Kyuubi merasa sakit, sangat Sakit. Ia menggenggam bajunya tepat di jantungnya. Berharap rasa sakit ini sedikit berkurang, biarkan ia tampak lemah kali ini. Biarkan air mata ini mengalir membasuh lukanya, biarkan ia seperti ini.

Kyuubi menunduk dalam diam, membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa isak. Kali ini biarkan ia melepaskan topengnya, biarkan ia menjadi manusia biasa yang mepunyai sisi lemah.

Tapi Tuhan tentu tak akan membiarkan hambaNya menderita selamanya kan? Akan ada saat bahagia untuk keluarga Namikaze ini, dan itu tak akan lama.

TBC

Chapter 4 selesai, maaf jika actionnya garing gak kerasa ya, Belum lagi romancenya yang remaja banget, he..he…

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic ini, hal itu membuat saya semangat menulis… dan lagi-lagi saya tak bisa update kilat, dan buat lebih panjang kelihatannya gak bisa. Entah mengapa ide saya hanya bisa menjangkau angka 2000 kata.

Baiklah yang sudah riview, riview lagi ya. Yang belum riview, riview dong, amal di bulan puasa.

Oke, cukup sekian. Dengan ini saya mengucapkan Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan. See you…!

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	5. Chapter 5

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE, DONT READ**

Semilir angin bertiup pelan melalui celah-celah tirai putih yang menjuntai panjang, angin itu bercampur menjadi satu dengan semerbak bau obat. Uzumaki Kyuubi, pemuda penghuni kamar rawat itu nampak sibuk dengan laptop yang setia dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya nampak lincah menari di atas keyboard, matanya yang sedikit sembab tampak serius menelusuri kata demi kata yang tersusun rapi dalam layar laptopnya.

**Akemi No Runa**

**Salah satu anak emas Akairo Hoshi yang bergerak dibidang perdagangan senjata gelap dan narkoba. Tak ada keterangan yang bisa di dapat karena jarangnya bertransaksi langsung dan hanya bekerja dibalik layar. Diperkirakan berusia 20-23 tahun, dengan tinggi 165 cm, dan spesialisasi pedang, jenis kelamin kemungkinan besar seorang wanita.**

Kyuubi mendesah pelan, sudah sejak tadi ia berkutat dengan semua informasi tentang Akemi No Runa namun tak ada keterangan yang mampu membuatnya puas. Ia memijit dahinya pelan, kegiatan menangisnya semalam membuatnya tak tidur dengan cukup belum lagi mimpi-mimpi masa lalu yang membuat pikirannya menjadi penuh.

'Akemi no Runa, seorang gadis yang pasti masih berusia dibawah 20 tahun, dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang. Siapa kau sebenarnya ? kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada Naruto? Dan senyummu..' Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kreett

Pintu kamar rawat Kyuubi nampak terbuka menampakkan sang bunda Kushina dengan 2 buah kantong plastik ditangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kushina perhatian seraya meletakkan salah satu bungkus di meja dan satu lagi ia letakkan di samping ranjang Kyuubi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuubi menatap sang ibu yang nampak sibuk menata makanan di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Baguslah, sekarang makan makananmu. Kau tak perlu ku suapikan?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada jahil terselip didalamnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, memang aku anak apaan?" Jawab Kyuubi ketus sambil memulai kegiatan makannya. Kushina tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban anaknya yang tak pernah mau dianggap lemah sejak dulu itu, sembari menunggu Kyuubi makan Kushina memilih duduk disofa tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyuubi.

"Kantong plastik yang ada disebelahmu berisi bajumu ketika bertarung kemarin, Kakashi melarangku untuk mencucinya karena mungkin ada bukti yang tertinggal dibajumu."

"Hh aku hampir lupa, Ibu akan menjenguk Itachi juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini, dan Kau habiskan makannanmu." Pamit Kushina dengan penekanan dibeberapa kata terakhir.

"Baiklah, cerewet sekali." Ucap Kyuubi cuek, tak menghiraukan ancaman ibunya.

Kyuubi menatap kantong plastik yang ada disebelah kirinya itu sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

/..

/..

/..

/..

Runa menesah perlahan, rasa malas yang merayapinya tak kunjung pudar meski kegiatan belajar mengajar tengah ditunda dengan bel istirahat yang berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak ada niatan untuknya pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang atau hanya sekedar membeli makanan ringan untuk mengganjal perut. Yah, kini Runa tengah duduk sendiri di bangkunya meratapi nasib, memang tak sepenuhnya sendiri masih ada beberapa anak dikelasnya namun ia tak berminat untuk sekedar menyapa atau sekedar mengobrol dengan mereka.

Runa akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya menyadari duduk dibangkunya tak akan membunuh rasa bosan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kearah taman sepi yang ia lihat dari jendela kelasnya, benar saja taman itu sangat sepi berbeda dengan taman yang ada di tengah sekolah, taman ini berada di belakang bangunan sekolah yang mungkin membuat para siswa lain malas untuk mendatanginya belum lagi mitos yang berkembang di sekolah ini seperti cerita Hinata ketika ia bertanya mengenai taman ini.

Runa menyamankan diri disebuah satu pohon memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati hembusan angin dengan ditemani lagu yang mengalun merdu dikedua telinganya melalui earphone yang entah sejak kapan telah terpasang manis ditelinganya.

Runa membuka matanya cepat merasakan salah satu earphonenya tak lagi terpasang di telinganya.

"Bahasa mandarin ?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari samping tempat duduk Runa, nampak Sasuke tengah memejamkan matanya dengan earphone Runa tengah bertengger manis ditelinga kirinya.

"Kau berharap bahasa Jepang ?" Tanya Runa yang tengah kembali memejamkan mata menikmati suasana tenang yang tersaji.

"Hn."

"Aku dibesarkan di China dan belum pernah ke Jepang sebelumnya, dan ketika di Jepang aku tak terlalu mengikuti musik disini." Terang Runa.

"Hn, China?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Runa yang duduk disampingnya. Runa membuka matanya perlahan menatap langit yang sewarna dengan warna matanya.

"Ya China, sejak kecil aku tumbuh disana, Baru sekitar 3 tahun aku berada di Jepang."

Runa memang baru di Jepang ini, setelah membangkitkan dan membesarkan Akairo Hoshi di China Rokkudo membawa Runa dan Ryu kembali ke Jepang untuk membangkitkan kembali Akairo Hoshi sekaligus membalas dendam atas kekalahan masa lalu mereka pada para ANBU.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan lagu ini untukku." Pinta Sasuke sambil memandang mata Runa yang kini nampak terkejut.

"Kau mau mendengarkan lagi ? baiklah akan ku ulangi lagu tadi."

"Bukan Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Runa yang hendak mengulang lagu itu.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyikannya."

"Aku ?" Tanya Runa berusaha meyakinkan telinganya tak salah meski ini kedua kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hn, Dobe. Dan tidak ada kata 'Tidak'." Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'Tidak' tentu saja. Sedangkan Runa hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimana tidak sudah disuruh menyanyi dipanggil Dobe pula. Namun pada akhirnya Runa tetap menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan dan dapat di dengar jelas bahwa memang Runa fasih dalam bahasa mandarin.

**Wo pa lai bu ji wo yao bao zhe ni  
>Zhi dao gan jue ni de zhou wen<br>You le sui yue de hen ji**

**Zhi dao ken ding ni shi zhen de  
>Zhi dao shi qu li qi<br>Wei le ni wo yuan yi**

**Dong ye bu neng dong ye yao kan zhe ni  
>Zhidao gan jue ni de fa xian<br>You le bai xue de hen ji**

**Zhi dao shi xian bian de mo hu  
>Zhi dao bu neng hu xi<br>Rang wo men xing ying bu li**

**Ru guo quan shi jie wo ye ke yi fang qi  
>Zhi shao hai you ni zhi de wo qu zhen xi<br>Er ni zai zhe li  
>Jiu shi sheng ming de qi ji<strong>

**Ye xu quan shi jie wo ye ke yi wang ji  
>Jiu shi bu yuan yi shi qu ni de xiao xi<br>Ni zhang xin de zhi  
>Wo zong ji de zai nail<strong>

**BY : Super Junior M – At Least I Have You**

/..

/..

/..

/..

"Bagaimana perkembangan sejauh ini ?" Tanya Rokkudo, saat ini ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer dan alat-alat asing lainnya. Nampak beberapa orang pula yang nampak berkutat dengan komputer-komputer tersebut, sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu

"Kami sudah berhasil membuka system dalam chip tersebut, tinggal mengkopy system dan merubahnya dalam bentu yang lebih praktis. Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana tuanku." Ucap Guren salah satu anggota Akairo Hoshi yang bertugas di pengembangan senjata.

"Bagus, kerjakan dengan hati-hati . kita tidak sedang diburu waktu, semua harus berjalan sempurna." Ucap Rokkudo.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Guren kemudian kembali mengerjakan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan tadi.

Rokkudo menyeringai senang rencananya berjalan dengan mulus tanpa halangan berarti, dan semakin yakin akan keberhasilan balas dendamnya. Dan semua kerja keras dan pengorbanan yang ia lakukan tak sia-sia untuk menghidupkan kembali Akairo Hoshi yang besar dan Jaya didunia bawah maupun di dunia atas.

/..

/..

/..

/..

Runa nampak tengah memilih bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan untuk kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari tentu saja bersama Ryu, kebiasaan hidup mandiri bersama Ryu sejak kecil membuat mereka kuat bertahan hingga kini.

Bruk

Tanpa sengaja sebuah bahu menabrak bahu Runa.

"Ah maaf ya." Sebuah suara lembut dari seorang wanita berambut merah yang nampaknya tadi tak sengaja menabrak Runa.

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi, ah mari saya bantu." Ucap Runa sembari membantu menjumputi bahan makanan ibu tadi yang tak sengaja jatuh dari keranjang belanja.

Sang ibu yang ternyata Kushina itu menatap Runa lekat, mata hijau emerald itu memancarkan kerinduan yang besar setelah tak sengaja menatap mata biru Runa, mata yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan. Namun sayang ia tak bisa melihat rambut Runa karena tertutupi oleh topi sekaligus kupluk jaket yang Runa kenakan.

"Ini Bibi, saya permisi dulu." Ucap Runa kemudian beranjak setelah menyerahkan belanjaan Kushina.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu. Maksud Bibi sebagai tanda maaf Bibi, sekaligus terima kasih karena telah mengambil belanjaan Bibi. Mau ya…?" Ucap Kushina berusaha menahan Runa entah mengapa perasaannya berkata ia ingin lebih lama bersama gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi."

"Ah ya kamu pasti tidak mau pergi bersama orang yang belum kamu kenal. Perkenalkan nama Bibi, Kushina. Mau ya, Bibi belum makan siang." Pinta Kushina.

"Nama saya Runa, salam kenal Bibi. Untuk makan siang, baiklah lagi pula saya juga belum makan ." Ucap Runa seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

/..

/..

Saat ini mereka tengah berada disebuah kedai ramen terkenal, Ichiraku Ramen, Runa tampak menikmati makanannya sedangkan Kushina asyik menatap wajah yang memantulkan bayangan orang yang ia rindukan. Entahlah, sebenarnya ia sadar gadis di depannya bukanlah anaknya. Namun hatinya seakan berkata lain, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama gadis bernama Runa itu lebih lama. Mungkin ia egois menjadikan seseorang sebagai bayangan anaknya yang hilang, namun entah mengapa ketika ia melihat Runa ia merasa rasa rindunya menyeruak dengan hebat.

"Jangan buru-buru makannya." Ucap Kushina sambil membersihkan kuah ramen yang belepotan diwajah Runa. Ia tersenyum melihat kelakuan yang ia anggap seperti de javu masa lalu ketika ia membersihkan kuah Ramen namun di wajah orang yang berbeda.

"Iya Bibi, ramen ini enak sekali. Kalau tahu ada ramen seenak ini aku pasti akan sering kesini." Ucap Runa ceria, senyum tulusnya keluar dengan natural tanpa ada sebuah kepalsuan. Kushina tersenyum mendengar nada bersemangat itu, seperti Naruto kecilnya yang sangat senang jika ia mengajaknya makan ramen disini.

/..

/..

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya Bibi, sampai jumpa." Runa membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum berbalik arah menuju taksi yang tengah menunggunya.

"Tunggu." Ucap Kushina menahan Runa, dengan sigap ia memeluk tubuh gadis yang baru ia temui itu, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang ia harap sama dengan Narutonya. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, ia mengecup dahi Runa penuh kasih mencoba menyalurkan rasa rindunya, tersenyum tipis menatap mata biru Runa.

"Sampai Jumpa Runa." Ucap Kushina sebelum melangkah menuju mobil hitam yang menjemputnya.

Runa menatap kepergian Kushina sejenak sebelum berbalik menuju taksinya, di dalam taksi Runa tampak meresapi semua yang terjadi. Dipelukan Bibi Kushina ia merasa sangat nyaman, mungkin karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan pelukan tulus seorang ibu. Ia yang sejak kecil tak pernah mengenal keluarga, yang ada hanya didikan keras untuk bertahan hidup dalam dunia yang keras mempelajari banyak hal yang sebenarnya tak pantas ia pelajari saat itu.

Runa memejamkan matanya perlahan, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat mudah melepaskan topeng yang ia bangun selama ini. Ia merasa ada susunan kepingan yang hilang yang mulai tertata namun masih belum tampak pada matanya.

/..

/..

/..

/..

Kyuubi nampak mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, dokter Kakashi baru saja datang dan memperbolehkannya pulang besok namun ia sudah tak tahan tinggal lebih lama di kamar penuh bau obat tersebut. Ia memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya, ia menatap kantong plastik yang sejak tadi pagi belum ia sentuh sama sekali, yaitu bajunya ketika pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Akemi no Runa. Ia membuka bungkusan tersebut memperhatikan mantel hitamnya, matanya menyipit melihat sesuatu di ujung tangan mantelnya. Ia melihatnya dengan teliti, noda berwarna kemerahan itu nampak mongering. Ia yakin itu noda darah dan itu bukanlah darahnya, hanya ada satu jawaban yang tersisa yaitu dara dari Akemi no Runa.

Kyuubi nampak berlari keluar dari kamarnya, mencari Kakashi untuk memastikan sesuatu. Kyuubi menahan salah satu lengan suster yang melewatinya.

"Dimana ruangan Kakashi ?" Tanya Kyuubi tak sabar.

"Mak..maksud anda dokter Kakashi, ruangan beliau a..ada di ujung lorong belok kanan disana ruangan khusus para dokter." Jawab Suster itu gugup entah karena terkejut karena dihentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba atau karena ditatap tajam oleh Kyuubi.

Mendengar jawaban dari suster tersebut Kyuubi segera melangkah kea rah yang diberitahukan oleh suster tersebut. Nampak kini dihadapannya pintu bertuliskan nama orang yang tengah ia cari, tanpa basa-basi Kyuubi segera membuka pintu itu tanpa permisi.

"Ah Kyuubi kau mengejutkanku, apa kau merindukan pamanmu ini." Suara Kakashi menyambut Kyuubi yang masuk kedalam ruangannya itu.

"Apa noda darah ini bisa di tes ?" Tanya Kyuubi segera tanpa memperdulikan ucapan narsis Kakashi dan menunjukkan noda darah di pergelangan tangan bajunya.

"Noda darah ?" Kakashi segera menghampiri Kyuubi dan melihat noda yang ditunjukkan padanya itu. Benar, itu adalah noda darah dan ia yakin itu bukanlah darah Kyuubi jika Kyuubi menanyakannya padanya.

"Apa ini bisa di tes ?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit bersabar.

"Ya ini bisa dites, kau mau aku mengetesnya ?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, tolong tes darah ini selain itu cocokkan darah ini dengan darahku, Ibu dan ayah." Ucap Kyuubi ragu.

"Mencocokkan dengan darahmu dan kakak ? untuk apa ?"

"Sudahlah aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, tolong buat hasilnya segera dan pisahkan dengan tes darahnya." Pinta Kyuubi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kakashi mengalah, ia yakin apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh keponakannya itu adalah sesuatu yang baik. Ia yakin itu, ia mengenal Kyuubi dengan baik dibalik sifat urakan dan tak pedulinya.

/..

/..

/..

/..

Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu tak jauh dari ruangan Kakashi, entah apa yang pikirkan dengan meminta Kakashi mencocokkan DNA keluarganya dengan milik Akemi no Runa. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia menutup matanya mencoba meresapi rasa bahagia yang sempat hadir dalam hatinya ketika mengetahui ada kesempatan mengetahui siapa Akemi no Runa sebenarnya. Bukan rasa bahagia ketika ia berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus atau menjebloskan para penjahat kedalam penjara, rasa bahagia ini berbeda seakan ia berhasil menemukan kepingan hatinya yang sempat hilang. Rasa yang membuatnya berharap bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, adik yang ia memegang dadanya mencoba menggapai rasa bahagia itu lebih dalam meski hanya sesaat.

TO BE CONTINUED

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai, entah mengapa aku merasa chapter 5 ini tidak ada gregetnya. Namun aku sudah berusaha dengan baik, semoga kalian menyukai chapter 5 ini. Dan terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ini dan meriviewnya, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku mendapat riview lebih dari 10 dalam 1 chapter itu membuatku bersemangat untuk meneruskan fic ini secepatnya.

Jangan kaget jika aku menyisipkan lagu super junior di sela-sela fic yang aku buat, karena mereka yang mendatangkan inspirasi untukku. Kenapa aku memilih Super Junir M dan Negara China, karena untuk organisasi gelap entah mengapa aku merasa Negara China lebih cocok dibanding Korea Selatan, mungkin karena disana ada Macau ya, salah satu tempat judi didunia. Baiklah cukup ngomongnya, sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah meriview dan maaf karena aku tak bisa membuat fic yang panjang, riview lagi ya….

**Special Thanks to :**

**Haru 'Uchiha'chan, dwidobechan, bluekaito kid, Rin Miharu-Uzu, Kamikaze no Shinigami, Nasumichan Uharu, sora ageha, Neerval-Li, Yukiko no Narita-chan, uzumaki wulan, Ika-chan Imut.**

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	6. Chapter 6

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE, DONT READ**

Disalah satu ruangan dikepolisian Konoha tepatnya diruangan sang Kepala Kepolisian, Uchiha Fugaku nampak seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berbincang serius dengan sang Kepala Kepolisian. Pria berambut pirang atau lebih kita kenal dengan nama Namikaze Minato nampak gusar, sangat kentara kelelahan nampak terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Pergerakan Akairo Hoshi semakin gencar dengan penyerangan ditempat-tempat penting hingga kediaman orang-orang penting membuat kepolisian semakin kerepotan mengurus semua kekacauan ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Fugaku, sebentar lagi hasil penelitian itu akan segera dikirim. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengetahui keberadaan benda ini. Apalagi mereka sudah memiliki chip pengendali, kita harus sangat berhati-hati menjaganya." Ucap Minato tergesa, ia menatap sahabatnya yang menunjukkan wajah tenang namun ia tahu orang dihadapannya ini merasakan hal yang sama bahkan mungkin jauh lebih berat dengan tekanan dari masyarakat dan pemerintahan yang menuntut rasa aman dari kepolisian.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menempatkan ANBU terbaik disana. Kita akan meletakkan benda itu ditempat yang tak mungkin mereka duga, kau tenang saja." Ucap Fugaku menenangkan sahabatnya yang tampak stress, ia mengerti sekali. Bagi sahabatnya Akairo Hoshi adalah musuh terbesarnya, masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya tak ingin bertindak gegabah seperti dulu.

"Baiklah, kau tahu Kushina melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Semua hal yang ada pada gadis itu seakan membuat bayangan Naruto dimata Kushina. Entah ini hanya karena kerinduan yang berlebihan atau… aku tak mau berharap berlebih dari itu Fugaku, kau tahu aku sangat merindukan gadis kecilku." Minato menyandar sepenuhnya pada sofa diruangan Fugaku, ia hanya ingin berkeluh kesah dan ia tahu Fugaku adalah tempat terbaik untuk itu. Meski keras dan nampak tak peduli, Minato kenal betul sosok asli dari lelaki dihadapannya itu setelah bersama lebih 30 tahun.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti berusaha mencari Naruto, ia juga putriku Minato."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Runa tampak menopang dagunya, tergambar jelas di wajahnya rasa malas yang kentara. Semakin lama ia rasakan semakin ia bosan dengan kehidupannya di sekolah, setiap hari bangun pagi dan mendengarkan orang berceramah didepan kelas dengan berbagai rumus dan kalimat-kalimat yang telah tersimpan rapi diotaknya. Sekarang ini sekolahannya tengah mempersiapkan festival tahunan, dan ia tak ada niatan untuk terlibat didalam hal yang ia yakini membosankan pula.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput taman belakang menatap langit yang memancarkan warna indah matanya dengan kilauan putih kapas yang membentuk berbagai macam bentuk unik mengantarkan berbagai imajinasi manusia menggambarkan bentuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati suasana hening dan nyaman ini, menghalau sejenak rasa penat, dan lelah yang menumpuk dipundaknya. Ia membutuhkan ini sejenak dengan alunan lagu dari earphone yang setia menemani hari-harinya di sekolah ini. Sesekali ia menyanyikan lirik lagu yang ia dengarkan, membuat seseorang yang entah sejak kapan duduk disampingnya tersenyum tipis namun tampak berbeda dan tulus.

Sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya membuat Runa terperanjat dan langsung membuka matanya, ia mendengus sebal pada sosok yang entah bagaimana telah duduk disampingnya tanpa ia sadari, mungkin ia terlalu terbuat dalam rasa tenangnya.

Ia menatap tangan itu mengulurkan minuman kaleng dingin yang menjadi pelaku yang membuatnya terperanjat karena rasa dingin, namun akhirnya ia terima juga toh itu gratis.

"Kenapa tak membantu yang lain, bukankah kau ketua OSIS?"

"Hn."

"Cih, menyebalkan." Decih Runa melihat jawaban Sasuke yang cuek.

"Ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Tanya Runa sembari beranjak berdiri dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sasuke meraih tangan Runa perlahan, menggandengnya keluar dari taman belakang.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini ketua OSIS. Jika Sensei tahu aku jamin mereka akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak." Ucap Runa sembari tertawa.

"Diamlah." Ucap Sasuke sinis. Saat ini mereka tengah berusaha melompati tembok belakang sekolah yang tertutupi rimbunan semak taman belakang yang tak terurus membuat Runa yakin para sensei tak akan tahu jika mereka tengah berusaha kabur dari sekolah.

Sasuke telah berada diatas tembok dan membantu Runa untu naik.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya membantu mengangkat tubuh Runa, Runa sendiri mencari pijakan yang lebih tinggi untuk naik ke atas tembok. Tentu saja ini akan sangat mudah bagi Runa tapi ia sedang berakting sekarang menjadi gadis biasa yang lemah.

Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati tembok itu. Runa tersenyum senang ini pengalaman yang menyenangkan menurutnya, membolos dari kelas dan memanjat tembok dengan sedikit keringat yang mengalir membuat Runa merasa kalu ia memang hanya gadis biasa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Runa tersenyum manis dihadapannya, ia merasa ia benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta dengan gadis dihadapannya. Namun ia merasa gadis dihadapannya memiliki tembok tinggi yang sangat sulit ia tembus, terlalu banyak misteri dan rahasia yang ada pada diri Runa membuatnya sangat penasaran. Belum lagi dengan identitas yang ia tahu agak janggal, dari data yang ia bobol dari berangkas sistem sekolah.

"Ayo, mau kemana kita sekarang ?" Tanya Runa ia tampak sangat bersemangat kali ini berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu dimana kebosanan melingkupinya dengan jelas.

"Kita ke Mall sebentar." Ucap Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Runa.

"Baiklah." Tanpa sadar Runa membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke bahkan mengayunkanya kedepan dan kebelakang. Tak menyadari lagi-lagi ia membuat pangeran es sekolah ini tersenyum.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Runa dan Sasuke baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko dimall Konoha . Nampak baju mereka telah berganti dari seragam sekolah menjadi pakaina sehari-hari, tentu saja mereka tidak mau terkena razia polisi hanya karena berkeliaran dengan memakai seragan sekolah dan membuat ayah Sasuke marah.

Runa kini memakai celana jeans hitam dengan kaus hitam panjang sampai paha yang menampakkan kedua sisi pundaknya, sedangkan Sasuke memakia celana jeans biru dongker dengan kaus hitam dengan jaket hitam.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Runa menatap seseorang disampingnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Sasuke, mereka tengah sampai diparkiran segera saja ia kenakan helm hitamnya tak lupa helm senada untuk Runa.

"Menyebalkan." Ucap Runa segera naik ke atas motor Sasuke. Yang entah Sasuke dapat darimana karena tadi mereka jalan kaki untuk sampai ke mall ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada kata yang terucap dari mereka, tenggelam dalam diam yang membuat mereka nyaman. Runa perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Sasuke merasakan rasa nyaman disaat seperti ini entah mengapa semangat Runa yang tadi membara menguap begitu saja.

Runa merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada tangannya yang memegang ujung jaket Sasuke. Mereka tengah berhenti pada suatu tempat dengan lahan parkir yang sangat luas, Runa segera turun dan melepaskan helmnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dapat ia lihat sebuah pagar besar dengan tulisan 'Konoha Island' terpampang besar, ia merasakan semangatnya yang menguap kembali lagi. Ia sudah tak sabar memasuki tempat itu dan merasakan semua wahana yang ada.

"Terpukau Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sinis, melihat tampang Runa yang tampak seperti anak kecil yang melihat permen.

"Ayo Teme, aku harus segera masuk kesana." Segera saja Runa menari tangan Sasuke menuju tempat penjualan tiket tak mengindahkan kalimat hinaan Sasuke barusan.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Mereka baru saja memasuki taman Konoha Island setelah mengantri tak lama karena memang bukan musim liburan. Runa menatap taman itu bersemangat segera saja ia menarik Sasuke mengantri ke salah satu wahana paling dekat dari mereka, Runa berniat mencoba semua wahana ditempat ini tanpa terkecuali. Sedangkan Sasuke hanyapasrah ditarik kesana kemari oleh Runa, melihat gadis itu bahagia dan tertawa membuat hatinya menghangat. Sungguh Sasuke merasa ia mulai gila, karena mendatangi tempat ramai yang sangat ia benci dan ini semua hanya karena Runa.

Runa tampak bersemangat memakan hamburger yang ada ditangannya. Mereka telah menaiki cukup banyak wahan hari ini, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak Runa istirahat sejenak karena mereka membutuhkan makna siang untuk mengganti tenaga yang telah mereka keluark an.

Sasuke menatap Runa yang makan dengan lahap,yang membuat pipi Runa belepotan karena saos hamburger.

"Seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sasuke seraya membersihkan noda saos dipipi Runa. Sedangkan Runa lebih memilih vuek dan membiakan Sasuke untuk membersihkan pipinya.

Drrtt…Drrtt…

"Ya Nii-san." Runa segera mengangkat handphonenya yang bergetar.

" "

"Ya."

" "

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

" "

"Baiklah aku coba."

" "

"Ya, aku mengerti." Runa menutup pembicaraannya dengan Sasori, dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran pada percakapan Runa dengan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Nii-san' oleh Runa.

"Tidak ada, hanya khawatir karena aku baru di Jepang." Jawab Runa tentu saja bohong.

"Baiklah." Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Matahari mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam belahan dunia lain memancarkan bias-bias magenta yang menghiasi langit indah. Mereka menikmati pemandangan itu dengan berjalan-jalan disepanjang pinggir pantai Konoha yang memang termasuk ke dalam wahana Konoha Island., membiarkan ombak-ombak kecil menjilati kaki mereka yang telanjang dan menghapus semua letih setelah berjalan mengitari Konoha Island sepanjang hari ini.

"Kau senang ?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap laut lepas yang memancarkan harmoni warna yang indah.

"Ya, terima kasih telah mengajakku kemari. Ini sangat menyenangkan." Ia mengikuti Sasuke menatap lautan lepas tak berujung menikmati belaian angin yang seharusnya terasa dingin namun ini terasa menyejukkan.

"Hn, kau belum pernah kemari sebelumnya ?"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk kemari. Nii-san juga terlalu sibuk untuk menemaniku." Jawab Runa jujur, mereka memang tak sempat kemana-mana sejak tiba di Jepang. Terlalu banyak rencana Akairo Hoshi yang harus mereka jalankan. Mulai dari pengumpulan dana, perampokan chip dan lain-lain hingga dendam tuan mereka tercapai untuk memusnahkan kepolisian terutama para ANBU dan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze.

Terkadang ia merindukan masa-masa ia dan Sasori ketika di China, meski mereka juga melakukan tindakan kriminal namun ia masih bisa merasakan kebebasan seperti remaja pada umumnya, berjalan-jalan ditaman, makan es krim bersama yang tak mungkin bisa ia lakukan lagi disini.

Melihat raut wajah Runa yang berubah sendu membuat Sasuke merutuki perkataanya yang membuat Runa murung. Ia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, menggenggam tangan Runa lembut mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia aka nada disamping Runa.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke membimbing Runa menjauhi pantai yang sudah beranjak gelap itu.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang entah mengapa tak asing dimata Runa. Gerbang besar itu membuka otomatis, setelah penjaga melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Mereka memasuki gerbang itu, yang menampakkan taman yang tampak asri dan terawat. Sasuke menghentikan motornya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke pada Runa yang tampak masih diam di tempat.

"Ini rumahmu ?" Tanya Runa.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Runa dan dirinya.

"Untuk apa kita kemari ?" Tanya Runa.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Kau tunggu disini, duduklah dimanapun kau suka." Perintah Sasuke dan melenggang memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Runa tersenyum aneh, rencananya berhasil dengan begini ia berhasil memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tak sis-sia ia memasukkan obat kedalam minuman yang tadi ia beli diperjalanan. Ia sangat mengerti kalau Sasuke yang suka kebersihan akan memilih buang air kecil dirumah daripada di tempat yang tidak meyakinkan kebersihannya.

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang, maafkan Kaa-san tidak menyambutmu." Ucap Mikoto yang melihat putranya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tak apa Kaa-san, aku juga hanya sebentar. Aku harus mengantarkan temanku pulang." Jawab Sasuke, ia melihat Kaa-sannya yang tampak sedang sangat repot mengepak sesuatu.

"Kaa-san sedang apa ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang Otou-san mu butuhkan. Alat itu sudah tiba dan besok harus segera dipindahkan, jadi Kaa-san harus membantu meringankan pekerjaan Otou-san mu, ia cukup tertekan akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Mikoto.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi Kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Mikoto.

" Sampaikan salam Kaa-san untuk temanmu dan perminta maafan Kaa-san tak bisa menyambutnya." Ucap Mikoto sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari pengelihatannya.

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Runa yang melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya, ayo aku antar pulang." Ajak Sasuke pada Runa yang mengekor padanya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Mereka baru saja sampai didepan apartemen Runa, tak ada pembicaraan hanya rasa kikuk yang menyergap membuat lidah mereka kelu tak dapat berucap.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang." Ucap Runa memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya." 'Aku juga senang sekali melihatmu bahagia' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu, hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Runa mulai beranjak dari tempatnya namun tangan Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Tunggu dulu." Tahan Sasuke memutar kembali tubuh Runa agar melihatnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Runa tak sabar, namun tak ada balasan. Hanya ada tatapan berbeda dari Sasuke yang menghujam matanya, membuatnya membeku ditempat tak beranjak. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya merasakan aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Runa dan mengecup bibir merah Runa, hanya sebuah kecupan tulus penuh cinta tak ada hasrat atau keinginan lebih.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menaiki motornya kembali meninggalkan Runa yang mematung merasakan sejuta perasaan aneh pada dirinya, ada rasa senang, marah, kecewa, takut semua menjadi satu dihatinya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas secara perlahan, ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya mencoba menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

"Runa." Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan semua halusinasi atau bayangan perasaan Runa.

"Sasori-nii." Panggil Runa pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, ada rasa takut menghinggapi Runa. Ia takut Sasori melihat kejadian tadi dan marah padanya, ia tak inginkan itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana hasilnya ?" Tanya Sasori to the point, mengerti arah pertanyaan Sasori. Runa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita bicarakan didalam saja." Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju apartemen mereka.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

"Aku berhasil masuk ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha." Ucap Runa menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa di apartemennya.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Sasori menyusul Runa mendudukan diri di sofa yang berhadapan.

"Alat itu sudah sampai, dan besok akan dipindahkan dari berangkas ANBU. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana mereka akan memindahkannya." Jelas Runa.

"Baiklah, aku kan melaporkan ini pada Rikudou-sama. Beliau pasti sangat senang mendengar berita ini."

"Baiklah, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam Nii-san." Ucap Runa sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kyuubi nampak cemas di ruangan Kakashi, hari ini hasil tes itu akan keluar. Ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan Kakashi yang tengah membawa 2 buah amplop ditangannya. Ia menyerahkan amplop itu.

"Aku belum melihat hasilnya, aku tahu kau akan melakukan sesuatu dengan matang. Jadi jangan pernah gegabah apapun hasilnya. Kau mengerti ?" ucap Kakashi pada Kyuubi yang menatap amplop itu intens.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuubi kemudian beranjak keluar dari kantor Kakashi.

Kyuubi mulai membuka salah satu amplop ditangannya yang bertuliskan DNA, ia membukanya perlahan entah mengapa tangannya bergetar. Ia menarik napas perlahan mencoba mengatur napasnya, dan mulai membuka kertas itu.

Ia menelusuri kata demi kata pada kertas itu dan berhenti di ujung kata yang membuat tatapannya berubah kosong tangannya terjatuh lemah. Ia menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada jok mobilnya, ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih dan juga apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebuah kata **'POSITIF' **berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya.

Namikaze Naruto dan Akemi no Runa adalah orang yang sama, musuh yang selama ini ia hadapi adlah seseorang yang paling ia cari dan rindukan keberadaannya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, di satu sisi ia bahagia akhirnya ia bisa menemukan adiknya yang telah 10 tahun menghilang. Namun disisi yang lain ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada adiknya yang merupakan bagian penting dari Akairo Hoshi.

"Akairo Hoshi sialan." Umpat Kyuubi, ia bisa merasakan airmata mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis, seorang Namikaze Kyuubi menangis tanpa daya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Satu chapter selesai, maaf karena saya ingkar janji. Janji mau update minggu lalu tapi gagal karena harus jadi tukang ketik untuk kakak yang udah mau skripsi. Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian, terima kasih untuk semua riview kalian saya sangat senang membacanya. Untuk silent reader terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini.

Balasan riview jadi satu :

Ini sudah update maaf lama banget ya, dan untuk mempepanjang kayaknya gak bisa saya mentok nulis itu Cuma 10 hal. Dengan ukuran letter, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika pendek.

Sudah update, saya akan terus semangat terima kasih.

Tuh udah ketahuan, terima kasih sudah menyadarkan saya kalau Minato dan Fugaku belum nongol, saya saja baru nyadar #plak

Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuu di chapter selanjutnya, saya akan selalu berusaha menyisipkan lagu super junior di tiap fic saya. Karena aku cinta mereka # plak mulai kumat gilanya.

Iya, maaf ya chapter ini lama. Ini sasunaru semua kan he..he… semoga puas

Sasunaru sudah diperbanyak semoga puas, dan bagaimana perkembangan Kyuubi di chapter ini ?

Untuk itakyuu saya hanya bisa kasih hints aja gak bisa jadi nyata, soalnya saya belum kuat nulis YAOI. Kalau baca mah semangat, he..he…

Runa ketahuan tuh diatas, Sasunaru udah diperbanyak semoga puas.

Ini sudah update terima kasih sudah mengingatkan…

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah iview, ini sangat berarti. Dan saya harap kalian mau riview lagi # ngarep : mode on. Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya…..!

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	7. Chapter 7

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

Sebuah truk dengan bak tertutup berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang membelah keheningan malam di antara lebatnya pepohonan hutan. Jalan nampak sepi karena memang tak ada satupun rumah penduduk disepanjang jalan di perbatasan kota Konoha dan Ame itu, di belakang truk nampak beberapa mobil mengikuti seolah menjaga benda yang sangat berharga didalamnya.

"Komandan sebentar lagi kita sampai." Sebuah suara memecah keheningan di mobil terakhir di belakang truk.

"Perintahkan semua untuk bersiap, jangan turunkan kewaspadaan." Perintah Itachi pada anak buah yang duduk di depannya.

Itachi menengok ke sebelahnya di mana Kyuubi berada, sejak awal perjalanan pemuda disampingnya itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun membuat Itachi keheranan. Kyuubi lebih memilih memejamkan mata dengan earphone ditelinganya bahkan Itachi tak tahu sejak kapan Kyuubi memulai kebiasaan mendengarkan music karena seingatnya sejak kecil ia tak pernahmelihat Kyuubi bersentuhan dengan music bahkan selalu kabur ketika tes music dulu ketika mereka masih dibangku sekolah.

Itachi menggoyangkan bahu disampingnya perlahan hingga Kyuubi membuka matanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam seakan berbunyi 'Kau – Mau – Mati –Uchiha', Itachi mendengus pelan.

"Kita hampir sampai bersiaplah." Ucap Itachi sebelum menyibukan diri dengan handphonenya tentu untuk memberikan laporan kepada sang ayah.

Kyuubi melepas earphonenya dengan malas, ia merapikan dirinya sejenak tak lupa mengecek ulang semua peralatan yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia mengingat sesuatu kemudian menatap intens Itachi yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Fugaku, Itachi yang ditatap mengerutkan keningnya penasaran apa mungkin ada yang aneh diwajahnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Itachi

"Serahkan."

"Apa ?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Akemi no Runa, serahkan ia padaku. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ucap Kyuubi kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jendela mobil yang ada disampingnya. Dapat Kyuubi dengar helaan napas Itachi disampingnya entah apa yang ada dipikiran Itachi, ia tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu.

"Aku kira ada apa ? kau masih dendam padanya ya karena membuatmu babak belur." Ucap Itachi kemudian membuka pintu mobil yang ia tumpangi karena memang mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kyuubi menyusul Itachi keluar dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuubi kemudian mendahului Itachi untuk mempersiapkan semua proteksi perlindungan untuk barang yang mereka bawa, yaitu peledak terbesar didunia bahkan melebihi bom atom atau nuklir sekalipun.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

"Kita harus bergegas, mereka merubah rencana. Ternyata mereka membawa benda itu sekarang." Perintah Ryu. Mereka segera menuju helicopter yang telah disiapkan di tengah hutan kematian.

"Baik." Runa segera memasang topengnya dan bergegas menyusul Ryu yang lebih dulu memasuki helicopter. Helicopter itu segera terbang menuju tempat para ANBU yang telah mereka ketahui dengan bantuan Karin dan anak buahnya meninggalkan hening dihutan kematian yang memang tak berpenghuni.

Didalam helicopter Ryu tampak sibuk membagi tugas dalam rencana yang telah disiapkan Rokkudo-sama, mereka tahu pertempuran malam ini akan lebih sulit dari pertempuran sebelumnya. Para ANBU khusus pasti telah bersedia disana tapi mereka tak akan menyerah untuk tujuan tuan yang mereka hormati.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kyuubi nampak berdiri di tengah sebuah ruangan seakan menunggu seseorang disana, ia tengah memasang banyak halangan disana karena memang ini adalah tempat dimana benda itu di simpan. Ia tahu seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu pasti datang terlalu lezat umpan kali ini, mereka tak akan melewatkannya.

Tak berapa lama Kyuubi bisa mendengar dengsingan bunyi peluru yang saling sahut – menyahut dilantai bawah, pertanda pertarungan sudah dimulai di bawah sana dan sesuai analisanya selama ini yang dibawah sana hanya lah pancingan bodoh yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan seseorang yang ia tunggu akan menyusup menuju tempat tujuan, tempat dimana ia berada.

'Prang'

Kaca jendela disalah satu sudut ruangan hancur menebarkan serpihan kaca ke lantai.

"Argghh." Sebuah erangan sakit terdengar, nampak Runa tengah sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena tak sengaja menyentuh laser merah yang memang terpasang disetiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Bodoh, kau harusnya lebih pintar dari ini." Hina Kyuubi, ia menatap lengan Runa yang mulai merembeskan noda darah yang tak terlihat karena pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Diam kau, kau sudah mengetahui lebih dahulu ternyata tapi mengapa tak memberitahu yang lain bukankah itu akan memberikan peluang lebih besar untuk menggagalkan rencana kami ?" Tanya Runa mulai menegakkan tubuhnya ia tak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan musuhnya.

"Karena aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu." Jawab Kyuubi kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat yang sama saat mereka bertarung pertama kali dulu. Melihat Kyuubi yang telah mengeluarkan senjatanya Runa tersenyum perlahan ia mencabut pedangnya.

Kyuubi segera meloncat menuju ke tempat Runa tak lupa mwncoba menghindari laser merah yang bisa saja melukai kulitnya. Runa bersiap menghadapi serangan Kyuubi segera saja ia mengayunkan pedangnya melihat Kyuubi datang, Kyuubi memutar tubuhnya menghindari serangan Runa dan mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah samping tubuh namun Runa bisa menghindar dari serangan Kyuubi.

Mereka bertarung dengan sengit saling mengayunkan senjata menyerang atau menahan senjata lawan untuk menghindari luka baru tercipta, tubuh mereka mulai dihiasi luka dan darah dari senjata lawan atau dari goresan laser yang tak sempat mereka hindari.

Wajah Runa tampak memucat ia sudah cukup banyak kehilangan darah dari luka yang ia dapat diawal karena memang luka itu cukup dalam bahkan sampai sekarang darah masih keluar dari lengannya.

Kyuubi menatap Runa yang menopangkan tubuhnya pada pedang yang ditancapkan ke lantai, ada rasa sakit saat melihat gadis dihadapannya yang mulai nampak kepayahan. Sungguh jika ia bisa ia ingin menyangkal semua kenyataan jika gadis dihadapannya adalah orang yang ia cari selama ini namun semua berbeda dan terlalu sulit adiknya menjelma menjadi orang lain bahkan menjadi musuh besarnya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, menangkap orang dihadapannya atau malah membebaskannya.

"Naruto ." panggil Kyuubi pada sosok dihadapannya berharap sang adik akan menyahut dan berlari ke arahnya memeluknya gembira seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu.

"Diam." Bentak Runa Tubuhnya semakin merosot, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut mencoba tetap sadar ia tak boleh berakhir seperti ini.

"Naruto." Panggil Kyuubi lagi perlahan ia mulai mendekati Runa yang bersimpuh.

"Diam." Perintah Runa lirih

"Naruto. Adikku ."

"Diamlah."

"Naruto ku."

"Aku bilang diam, jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Kau membuatku gila." Bentak Runa ia menatap nyalang Kyuubi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dihadapannya.

"Kenapa ?" Balas Kyuubi, ia sungguh berharap Runa akan mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu, kau adalah Naruto, adikku."

"Diam, aku bukan Naruto atau siapapun itu. Namaku Runa dari dulu hingga nanti dan selamanya, aku Runa." Teriak Runa, entah mengapa hatinya sakit saat mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah Naruto ada rasa penolakan dalam dadanya saat ini. Sungguh ia tak mengerti bukankah mereka sangat berbeda bagaimana bisa ia adalah adik Kyuubi.

"Kau bohong, aku bukan Naruto. Ini hanya sandiwara. Kau ingin membuatku lemah kan ?" Tanya Runa lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, kau adalah Naruto. Kau adikku yang hilang, percayalah." Kyuubi berjongkok menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Runa yang nampak berantakan di hadapannya. Meski tak terlihat jelas Kyuubi bisa melihat aliran air mata yang mengalir di sela-sela topengnya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa mengetesnya sendiri." Ucap Kyuubi, ia mengambil sapu tangan putih yang ada di sakunya. Ia gores sedikit ujung jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan ia tempelkan pada sapu tangannya. Ia masukkan sapu tangannya itu kedalam saku baju yang Runa pakai, ia mulai mundur memberikan jarak di antara mereka. Kyuubi memencet tombol pada remote yang ada di saku bajunya untuk menghilangkan laser merah disekeliling mereka.

"**Runa… Runa. Kau bisa mendengarku."**

"**Runa jawab aku."** Sebuah suara cemas terdengar dari earphone yang terpasang ditelinga Runa.

"Nii-san." Jawab Runa, tak melihat tatapan Kyuubi yang meredup mendengar adik kandungnya memanggil orang lain dengan 'Nii-san' bukan dia.

"**Runa cepat mundur, kami akan segera menjemputmu."**

"Baik." Runa berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa semua sinar laser telah dilenyapkan oleh Kyuubi. Ia memandang Kyuubi sejenak, dapat ia lihat kesedihan dimata Kyuubi entah karena apa ia tak tahu namun entah bagaimana ia merasakan sakit dihatinya melihat tatapan itu.

"Pergilah." Perintah Kyuubi tanpa melihat Runa. Bisa Kyuubi rasakan Runa mulai berjalan menjauh menuju jendela yang tadi ia pecah, ia tak ingin melihat kepergian Runa karena ia yakin ia tak akan bisa menahan diri lagi. Kali ini ia akan membiarkan Runa pergi namun nanti ia yak akan membiarkannya menghilang karena ia yakin Runa yang akan kembali kepadanya setelah ini, kembali dengan nama Naruto.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sasuke nampak gelisah sedari tadi ekor matanya terus saja menatap bangku dihadapannya tepat disamping Hinata. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu ia tak pernah melihat Runa, tak ada surat izin ataupun keterangan untuk ketidakhadirannya di kelas. Sasuke merasa sedikit sesal atas apa yang dilakukan 2 hari lalu saat mengantar Runa, ia takut itu membuat Runa marah dan alasan ia tak hadir di sekolah. Sasuke sungguh ingin minta maaf atas tindakannya yang menurutnya kurang ajar.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan, mungkin salahnya tak bisa mengontrol emosinya namun sungguh ini adalah cinta yang pertama yang Sasuke rasakan karena selama ini ia tak pernah seperti ini. Mungkin ini adalah karma yang harus Sasuke rasakan karena sering mempermainkan wanita dulu, namun sekarang ia berjanji akan berubah tak akan ada lagi ice prince yang hobi mempermainkan ia harus menunjukkan kesungguhannya pada Runa, ia akan ke apartemen Runa setelah pulang sekolah.

Sebuah suntikan semangat mengalir di tubuh Sasuke, hingga membuat semangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran dsengan baik tiba-tiba membuncah membuat teman sebangku Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mood Sasuke yang berubah-ubah tak jelas.

"Mendokusai."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Runa menatap diam sapu tangan yang ada di tangannya diam, sebuah pergulatan sedang terjadi di hatinya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa Ia harus melakukan apa yang dipinta Kyuubi atau tidak, Runa memejamkan matanya sejenak ia tutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya tanpa menghiraukan selang infus yang ada ditangannya.

Sejak pertemuan mereka 2 hari yang lalu Runa tak pernah sekalipun bisa mengenyahkan semua pemikiran yang mengganggu dalam otaknya ini. Semua mimpi aneh terus saja menghiasi tidrnya, tangisan seorang anak kecil, api yang membara, tangisan anak lain yang terus memanggil nana 'Naruto'. Runa tak yakin akan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'Apa salahnya jika aku melakukan tes DNA, jika pada akhirnya hasilnya akan negative juga. Mungkin taka da salahnya aku mencoba.'

Runa mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia menjejakkan diri di lantai kamarnya tak dihiraukan rasa dingin yang mulai merayap pada kaki telanjangnya. Ia cabut infus yang menempel dipergelangan tangannya, digosoknya perlahan mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit disana.

Ia mulai melangkah keluar kamarnya, hening tak ada satu orang pun yang terlihat di sepanjang koridor lantai dua di markas Akairo Hoshi, bahkan tak ada para pengawal yang biasanya berkeliling untuk menjaga lantai dua. Runa melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke salah satu ruangan tak jauh dari kamarnya, ia membuka pintu dihadapannya perlahan segera saja bau obat tercium dari dalamnya. Runa memasuki ruangan lab lama yang sudah tidak lagi dipakai oleh Guren, ia meraba tembok disamping pintu mencari sakelar. Dapat terlihat jelas ruangan dihadapannya masih ada beberapa alat yang tidak digunakan Guren yang tersisa disana dan Runa berharap Guren meninggalkan alat DNA disana, Runa melangkah perlahan rasa nyeri mulai terasa dari luka yang memang belum tertutup sepenuhnya.

Runa mulai mencari alat itu, ia yakin alat DNA itu masih ada disana. Ia mulai mencari di rak-rak dan meja yang ada hingga akhirnya ia temukan disamping computer lama yang sudah tak terpakai. Runa mendudukkan dirinya, ia nyalakan computer itu dan menghubungkannya ke alat DNA yang sudah ia nyalakan terlebih dahulu.

Ia letakkan sapu tangan Kyuubi pada tes DNA itu menunggu untuk alat itu bekerja setelah dirasa cukup, ia menggigit ujung jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan diteteskannya di atas alat tes. Runa menunggu alat itu bekerja beberapa saat.

Entah mengapa ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ada rasa gugup yang aneh sejalan dengan penantiannya menunggu hasil yang tadi ia percaya akan berhasil negative.

'Ting'

Computer di hadapannya mulai menampilkan hasil dari tes DNA nya, Runa berdiri menjauh dari computer wajahnya menatap kosong tak percaya, ia terus mundur hingga membentur meja dari tembok dibelakangnya. Ia terduduk perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat mencoba mengenyahkan segala bayangan kabur yang berputar cepat di kepalanya.

Runa terbaring penuh dilantai tak kuat lagi menahan berat badannya meski hanya untuk bertahan duduk. Lelehan air mata mulai keluar dari mata biru itu.

"**Nii-chan ayo jongkok, Naru mau naik ke punggung Nii-chan."**

"**Oni-chan tunggu Naru."**

"**Oni-chan gandeng tangan Naru ya, jangan dilepas."**

"**Ikh Nii-chan jelek, Naru benci Nii-chan."**

"**Oni-chan, Naru sayang Kyuu-nichan. Oni-chan juga sayang Naru kan.?"**

"**Oni-chan tolong Naru. Kyuu-nichan tolong Naru."**

Lelehan air mata itu semakin kentara dimata indah itu, ada rasa bahagia ketika ingatan itu sedikit demi sedikit mengisi otaknya. Namun ada juga rasa sakit, kesal, semua bercampur membuat seakan ingin memecah kepalanya hingga akhirnya mata itu terpejam dalam kegelapan yang meringankannya sejenak.

"Oni-chan." Sebuah kata indah yang terucap dari mulut Runa sebelum kegelapan menjemput kesadarannya dan membuainya dalam ketenangan.

TBC

Chapter 7 selesai, he..he.. saya sedang bersemangat di tengah banyaknya tugas yang gak saya hiraukan. Maaf ya kalau gaje nih chapter, soalnya ngetik sambil nonton pertandingan bulu tangkis sih.

Oke, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk yang udah riview, di tunggu riviewnya lagi ya. And buat silent reader juga terima kasih udah menyempatkan membaca. Bye..bye…

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	8. Chapter 8

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

Salju pertama turun menghiasi kota Konoha yang nampak lengang dalam larutnya malam, setiap insan seakan enggan keluar dan lebih memilih meringkuk dalam hangatnya selimut dan secangkir coklat hangat. Kapas-kapas putih itu melayang bebas dalam udara menutupi permukaan tanah tak luput juga seorang gadis yang nampak berjalan lunglai menyusuri perumahan mewah di distrik Namikaze itu. Kakinya yang tanpa alas menapak pelan tak menghiraukan tusukan rasa dingin, tak nampak pula raut kedinginan pada tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus piyama tidur yang ada hanya tatapan kosong penuh luka.

Ia berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah, matanya menatap redup pagar rumah yang sudah tertutup rapat seolah tak mengizinkannya masuk menjelajah masa lalu yang pernah ia rajut disana dulu . Ia terjatuh terduduk di aspal dingin yang mulai membeku, semua ingatan seakan berjejal masuk dalam kepalanya membuat ia menggeram pelan, matanya terpejam erat mencoba menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan aliran hangat mulai mengalir dicelah kedua matanya yang enggan terbuka. Rasa sakit itu terasa menusuknya, bukan luka fisik yang ia derita tapi luka jiwa yang tak mengerti apa kesalahannya hingga ia harus mengalami semua yang terjadi.

Rembesan warna merah mulai terlihat menghiasi piyama biru yang ia pakai. Ia membuka matanya perlahan setelah dirasa rasa sakit itu berkurang, ia menatap rumah penuh kenangan dihadapannya ada rasa rindu yang keluar ketika kenangan masa kecil yang lama tidak ia ingat, ada rasa aneh ketika mengingat siapa dirinya dulu dan sekarang benar-benar kontras yang berbeda. Senyum kecut tercetak aneh di wajah Runa atau mungkin bisa kita panggil Naruto ketika ia menyadari sepenuhnya ia adalah orang yang berbeda, ia berada pada kubu gelap yang mungkin tak bisa lagi ia tembus menuju terang karena ia terikat disana meski ia tahu siapa dan apa ia yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan ia melangkah menjauhi tempat yang tak seharusnya ia datangi, ia sadar sepenuhnya mungkin akan lebih baik jika semua tetap sama seperti ini, ia adalah Akemi no Runa anggota Akairo Hoshi kelompotan pemberontak kepolisian. Runa terus berjalan mencoba menyeret tubuhnya menjauh menuju mobil yang tadi ia kendarai dengan kalut menuju tempat ini. Ia terus berjalan meski kepalanya seakan ingin pecah karena kedinginan dan kekurangan darah, ia mencoba terus menyeret langkahnya namun pada akhirnya ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa juga terjatuh pada kegelapan sakit. Dan yang bisa ia ingat lampu mobil yang menyinari wajahnya sebelum semuanya menghilang.

./

./

./

./

./

Kyuubi nampak terduduk gusar didepan ruang rawat rumah sakit, ia baru saja akan pulang dan menemukan pemandangan yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi sebelumnya. Ia tahu mungkin akan ada sedikit rasa shock ketika Runa tahu siapa dirinya, ia pun begitu. Namun tak pernah ada dalam pikirannya Runa akan serapuh itu, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Runa ketika berjalan diatas hujan salju hanya dengan piyama yang bahkan tak bisa menghalau rasa dingin yang salju hasilkan belum lagi luka yang masih mengucurkan darah didalam gendongannya.

Kyuubi menyandarkan tubuhnya pelan pada tembok dibelakangnya, mencoba mencari topangan untuk menguatkannya. Sungguh saat ini ia ingin menelpon kedua orang tua nya dan berteriak ia menemukan Narutonya, Naruto yang mereka rindukan bahkan rasa rindu itu tak pernah berhenti meski dalam mimpi mereka hingga mereka menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri untuk mengenang puteri mereka dengan mendirikan panti asuhan.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya ia sungguh butuh kedua orang tuanya saat ini untuk menopangnya, memberi keputusan terbaik untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memang menemukan Narutonya namun semua berbeda Narutonya bukan lagi orang yang sama. Narutonya saat ini adalah anggota dari kelompok yang harus mereka hadapi dan hancurkan, tapi bagaimana dengan Narutonya yang tak bersalah ia tak mengingat apapun. Sungguh jika tak lagi ada jalan yang bisa ia tempuh Kyuubi akan mencuci paksa otak Naruto menghapuskan semua kenangannya tentang Akairo Hoshi brengsek yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

Kyuubi menolehkan wajahnya memandang Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat Runa di rawat. Ia memandang Kakashi agak lama tak tahu harus bagaimana bahkan hanya untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan tentang keadaan Runa pun ia tak mampu terlalu banyak pikiran yang berkecambuk dalam pikirannya, sungguh ia ingin menangis saat ini namun tidak akan seorang Kyuubi tak boleh menangis. Ia adalah batu karang kokoh tempat Narutonya bernaung dan berlindung, ia harus tetap kuat untuk bertahan dan menunjukkan pada Naruto kalau ia tak akan pernah berubah.

./

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kakashi melihat miris pemandangan dihadapannya, keponakannya yang biasanya penuh dengan keangkuhan dan percaya diri tampak hancur. Beberapa saat lalu ia berhasil menyeret Kyuubi menuju ruangannya ada banyak pertanyaan tentang gadis yang beberapa saat lalu ia tangani gadis yang sungguh mirip dengan gadis kecilnya dulu, gadis kecil yang selalu berlari memeluknya ketika ia berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze.

"Apa dia …."

"Ya." Sela Kyuubi sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Dia memang Naruto, aku berhasil menemukannya." Terang Kyuubi matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kantor Kakashi seakan disana ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditatap.

Kakashi hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi, ternyata benar gadis yang nyaris terkena hiportemia itu adalah Narutonya, gadis kecilnya. Kakashi menatap penuh Tanya pada Kyuubi, mengapa Kyuubi menyembunyikan semua ini bahkan ia yakin kedua kakaknya belum tahu kebenaran yang membahagiakan ini.

"Naruto adalah Runa." Ucap Kyuubi ambigu membuat Kakashi bingung apa salahnya jika Naruto memakai nama Runa sekarang berbagai spekulasi berputar diotak cerdas Kakashi.

"Naruto adalah Akemi no Runa, anggota inti Akairo Hoshi yang harusnya aku hancurkan." Ucap Kyuubi lirih, terbuka sudah semua luka yang ia sembunyikan ada rasa lega yang menelusup ketika Kyuubi membicarakan semua ini dengan Kakashi sungguh yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah penopang yang bisa mencegahnya jatuh ke dalam jurang kenekatan yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kakashi memandang Kyuubi yang kini menunduk, tak ada air mata disana tapi ia yakin ada banyak kesedihan yang ditanggung Kyuubi saat ini. Namun kali ini Kakashi lebih memilih diam membiarkan Kyuubi menarik napas sejenak mencoba memberikan ruang yang cukup yang bisa membuat Kyuubi nyaman.

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak dijalanan penuh darah dan aku adalah penyebab semua lukanya. Aku memberitahukannya yang sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin ia kembali padaku Kakashi. Ia adalah rubah kecilku yang manis, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskannya dari jerat Akairo Hoshi sialan yang membuatnya melupakanku, aku ingin mencuci otaknya secara paksa dan mengembalikannya padaku kepelukanku. Tapi aku tahu itu tak bisa aku lakukan."

"Kakashi, semuanya membuatku sakit. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah, aku ingin ia kembali Kakashi. Kembalikan Narutoku, aku mau Narutoku Kakashi."

Pecah sudah semua pertahanan Kyuubi, air mata itu mengalir sendirinya di antara sela kedua matanya ia ia tutup rapat. Bukankah ia hanya seorang manusia biasa, ia bukan iblis tanpa perasaan yang biasa semua orang sebutkan. Ia hanyalah Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang Kakak yang menginginkan adiknya kembali kepadanya.

Perlahan Kakashi mendekatkan tubuhnya membawa tubuh keponakan yang ia sayangi bersandar pada dirinya, ia tahu ia bukanlah keluarga Namikaze tapi yang ia tahu ia didik dan dibesarkan disana dengan rasa cinta yang sama. Bahkan ia mendapat seorang kakak tanpa hubungan darah yang begitu melindunginya. Keluarga Namikaze adalah orang baik namun mengapa Tuhan begitu tega mengusik damainya keluarga ini, mempermainkannya dengan sesuka hati. Namun yang ia tahu semua akan baik-baik saja, biarkan semua mengalir karena Tuhan tak pernah memberi usikan yang tak bisa mereka tanggung.

./

./

./

./

./

Ryu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Runa, berita menghilangnya Runa telah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru cabang-cabang Akairo Hoshi. Sudah terjadi pencarian besar-besaran yang langsung diperintahkan oleh Tuan Rikkudo namun anehnya ia sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang hal ini, jika saja ia tak mendengar dari percakapan para penjaga ia tak akan pernah tahu hal ini. Ryu mempercepat jalannya menuju ke kamar Runa, namun di tengah jalan ia melihat Zetsu yang nampak melangkah tergesa. Ryu melangkah mendekati Zetsu setidaknya ia membutuhkan informasi saat ini.

"Zetsu." Panggil Ryu

"Ryu-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Zetsu berhenti mendengar panggilan dari Ryu.

"Bagaimana bisa Runa menghilang ?" Tanya Ryu to the point, saat ini ia membutuhkan informasi untuk menemukan Runa dan segera mencari jejaknya. Entah mengapa ia memiliki perasaan yang tidak menenangkan, seakan ia akan kehilangan adiknya itu.

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti, namun yang jelas Runa-sama tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Tak ada pakaian ataupun peralatan yang dibawa, hanya mobil penjaga yang hilang." Terang Zetsu pada Ryu.

"Aku mengerti, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih." Ryu nampak menganalisis semua perkataan Zetsu namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kamar Runa dan mencari bukti konkrit. Ia harus segera menemukan Runa, hatinya merasa gelisah entah mengapa ia merasa takut kalau Runa tak akan pernah kembali padanya.

Ryu tersenyum ganjil mengingat sesuatu yang bisa melacak keberadaan Runa, kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh. Bukankah dulu ia pernah memasang alat pelacak pada gelang kesayangan Runa ketika ia tengah sendiri di apartemen mereka hingga hampir terbentuk. Ryu segera melangkahkan kakinya namun kali ini bukan ke kamar Runa namun ke kamarnya sendiri.

./

./

./

./

./

Kyuubi melangkah memasuki kamar rawat Runa ia ingin menungguinya setidaknya ia ingin menatap wajah lelap Naruto lebih lama namun yang didapatinya adalah Runa yang tengah sibuk melepaskan selang infus yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Kyuubi mendekat cepat menghentikan pergerakan Runa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ?" bentak Kyuubi seraya mencekal tangan Runa.

"Itu bukan urusan anda." Runa menatap tajam Kyuubi, menyentakkan tangannya dan kembali berusaha melepaskan infus dipergelangan tangannya. Tapi kali ini Kyuubi tak menghalangi, hanya menatap datar setiap pergerakan Runa.

"Kau masih sakit Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi sedikit terdengar lirih namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Runa.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku bukan Naruto. Kau tahu jelas aku siapa ? jadi jangan pernah panggil aku Naruto kau mengerti." Bentak Runa, ia segera beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Tunggu, aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Jadi ku mohon kembalilah." Runa berhenti terdiam dimuka jendela, ia sungguh tak tahu arus bagaimana. Disatu sisi ia sangat ingin berbalik dan memeluk Kyuubi tapi disisi lain ia bukan Naruto yang dulu, ia hanyalah sesosok tubuh Naruto yang telah berganti menjadi Runa yang akan menjadi bagian penghancur ANBU dan masyarakat yang begitu dilindungi keluarganya.

"Diam, kau tak tahu apa-apa. Aku bukan Naruto, atau siapapun itu, aku hanyalah Akemi no Runa salah satu anggota organisasi gelap yang harusnya kau hancurkan. Tanamkan itu dihatimu dan jangan pernah lemah…." Runa membalikkan badannya menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"AKU AKEMI NO RUNA." Runa segera melangkah melompati jendela meninggalkan Kyuubi yang kini terduduk kecewa.

Kyuubi memegang dadanya, mencoba menahan sakit yang terasa memenuhi hatinya. Rambutnya terurai ke depan menghalangi tampaknya air mata yang kini tengah mengalir bersama semua luka yang ditorehkan Runa. Adiknya menolak untuk mengingatnya, menolak untuk bersamanya dan ia hanya bisa membiarkannya pergi tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ia membenci kelemahannya yang dulu tak pernah sedikitpun ia tampakkan namun kini semua seakan tak berarti dihadapan Runa, ia hanya sosok rapuh yang ingin menggapai seseorang yang ia rindukan.

"Naruto."

./

./

./

./

./

Runa berjalan tertatih disepanjang jalan di dekat rumah sakit yang lengang, matanya menatap kosong jalanan gelap yang ia tapaki. Sebuah senyum pedih terukir di wajah Runa, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan telah menyakiti Kyuubi tapi inilah keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan takdir yang telah terukir, lebih memilih berjalan lurus tanpa berbalik ke belakang. Ia akan tetap menjadi Akemi No Runa seperti apa yang selama ini, ia akan tetap menjadi anak emas Akairo Hoshi. Selamanya ia akan tetap seperti ini, itulah keputusannya.

Runa menghentikan langkahnya dan menengadahkan wajahnya merasakan sentuhan salju putih yang kembali turun, menghiraukan kalau ia hanya menggunakan pakaian khas rumah sakit yang tak mampu melindunginya dari dinginnya angina musim dingin. Ia berharap salju-salju itu bisa membekukan hatinya, mengembalikannya menjadi Runa yang tak mengenal emosi dan tanpa perasaan. Ia ingin menghilangkan semua ingatan akan masa lalunya yang hanya akan membuatnya lemah, ia adalah Akemi No Runa seorang pembunuh, pencuri, pengedar yang di cari oleh para polisi dan ANBU.

"Runa.." sebuah suara familiar membuat Runa menengok ke belakang , mempertemukan matanya dengan mata merah kakaknya. Kakak yang selalu di sisinya 10 tahun terakhir, satu-satunya tempat bergantung yang ia punya.

"Ryu-nii.." Runa berlari menuju sosok Ryu yang berdiri disebelah mobilnya memeluk sosok yang selalu ada disampingnya selama ini. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kokoh yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryu tak mengerti pada sikap Runa yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Runa hanya menggeleng didada Ryu.

'Apa yang ku lakukan memang sudah terbaik, disinilah tempatku berada. Kyuu-nii maafkan aku.'

TBC

Pertama aku mau minta maaf karena update yang super lelet ini, kegiatan kelas 3 SMA benar-benar menuras waktu dan tenaga. Aku berharap chapter ini memuaskan, munkin setelah ini aku dalam status 'SEMI HIATUS' sampai ujian nanti. Namun aku akan selalu berusaha untuk update…

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah berkenan untuk meriview hal itu sangat penting bagi ku. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran di kotak riviewnya… akhir kata terima kasih untuk semuanya…

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	9. Chapter 9

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Akairo Hoshi 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

Aroma obat nampak tercium kuat diruangan serba putih itu, di tengah ruangan nampak gadis berambut pirang yang nampak pucat terbaring lemah, mata birunya yang cerah nampak tersembunyi manis dalam kelopak mata yang senantiasa tertutup. Tangan kirinya nampak terhubung dengan selang kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan kantong infus. Suasana hening yang tercipta nampak terusik dengan derak suara pintu terbuka yang terdengar nyaring namun tak mampu membangunkan putri tidur, Ryu memasuki ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat, ruangan ini bukanlah bagian dari rumah sakit manapun namun ruangan khusus yang terdapat di markas Akairo Hoshi tempat dimana para anggota Akairo Hoshi biasa dirawat saat terluka.

Ryu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang telah tersedia disamping tempat tidur Runa, ia menatap gadis yang menemaninya 10 tahun terakhir melewati segala hal berat dalam hidupnya. Kenangan-kenangan manis saat mereka tumbuh bersama nampak berputar dalam ingatan Ryu, mungkin ia an Runa dibesarkan dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dengan anak kecil lainnya namun untuk Ryu ia masih mempunyai hati yang tersisa dengan kenangan dan keberadaan Runa dihidupnya. Sekali lagi Ryu menatap wajah yang nampak semakin pucat dari biasanya ia menggenggam tangan yang berhiaskan gelang pemberiannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan malam itu Runa, kenapa kau tak bangun juga?" tanya Ryu pada kehampaan, sejak malam ditemukannya Runa. Gadis itu jatuh pingsan dipelukannya dan 7 hari berlalu namun Runa belum juga membuka matanya, Ryu tak tahu mengapa Runa jadi seperti ini padahal menurut Guren dokter spesialis mereka Runa harusnya sudah sadar karena luka-lukanya sudah sembuh total namun nampaknya sesuatu membuat adiknya ini enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bangun juga? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, ku mohon bangunlah Runa." Ucap Ryu pelan berharap Runa akan mendengar permintaanya dan menampakkan mata shappire yang selalu disukai Ryu. Ryu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang Runa yang kosong, beginilah waktu istirahatnya ia gunakan selama Runa masuk ruang perawatan. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menjaga dan memohon agar Runa segera bangun hingga ia tertidur dan bangun dengan mendapati Runa yang masih memejamkan mata, namun kali ini ia berharap semoga besok ketika ia membuka mata ia dapat melihat senyum adiknya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sasuke nampak gelisah ditempat tidurnya, berkali kali ia merubah posisi tidurnya agar dapat mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman sehingga ia bisa segera tertidur namun nampaknya semua sia-sia pada akhirnya berbagai macam spekulasi alasan menghilangnya Runa berputar dalam otaknya, membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata.

"Arrghh.." erang Sasuke kesal seraya mendudukan dirinya pada ranjang king sizenya, ia menghela napas pelan dan menatap kamar yang bernuansa biru gelap itu tanpa minat yang berarti. Ia kembali menghela napas kembali, tak memperdulikan kebahagiaan yang mungkin menghilang ketika orang menghela napas. Menurutnya itu hanya bualan konyol, tak ada hubungannya antara menghela napas dan kebahagiaan.

Entah apa gerangan yang terjadi yang mampu membuat Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal kedinginanya nampak stress dan penuh kebingungan, hah tentu saja hanya ada satu apalagi kalau bukan Uchikaze Runa, gadis yang mesih bercap murid baru disekolahnya yang mampu membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Namun 10 hari Runa menghilang tanpa jejak dalam hidup Sasuke, ia sudah mencoba mencarinya kemana-mana. Ketika ia mencari di apartemen Runa yang ia dapati kosong tanpa hasil, ia sudah mencoba mengancam pihak sekolah agar memberitahukan alamat Runa, namun alamat yang mereka berikan tak pernah ada.

Sasuke tak tahu jika cinta akan membuat ia se Out of Character ini, membuatnya benar-benar merasakan kegilaan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mengingatkan dirinya jika ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang mampu mengonrol diri dengan baik. Sasuke kembali menampakkan matik hitamnya, sebuah senyum miris akan nampak diwajahnya jika seseorang memperhatikannya dengan cermat, ia merasa dirinya memang sudah gila karena seorang gadis yang bernama Runa, namun bodohnya baru ia sadari bahwa ia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu. Dan perasaan ini, perasaan yang baru saja ia rasakan mungkin tak akan pernah tersampaikan dan terucapkan karena orang yang ia sukai lebih dulu menghilang dari hidupnya sebelum ia bisa mengatakannya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kembali Rikuddo tampak berjalan disepanjang lorong lantai bawah tanah di markas Akairo Hoshi aura ketegasan dan bahaya nampak menguar kuat disetiap langkah kakinya, Zetsu sang asisten setia nampak mengekor dibelakang sang tuan. Ia melangkah mendahului Rikoddo ketika dirasa tempat yang mereka tuju telah dekat, ia segera saja memasukkan password yang membuka pintu besi yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju ruang penelitian.

"Silahkan Rikuddo-sama."

Pintu besi dihadapan mereka langsung terbuka begitu Zetsu memasukkan password, Rikoddo melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Begitu memasuki ruangan itu nampak beberapa orang nampak sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan kimia dan yang lainnya.

Guren pemimpin para ilmuan yang dipekerjakan Rikuddo menghentikan kegiatannya begitu menyadari kehadiran sang tuan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum menghadap langsung Rikuddo yang nampak mengawasi pekerjaan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rikuddo yang langsung dipahami oleh Guren.

"Rikuddo-sama tenang saja, meski tak berhasil mendapatkan alat itu, dengan chip yang ada ditangan kita saya mampu membuat alat yang memiliki fungsi sama dengan alat itu."

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan?" tanya Rikuddo kini menatap wanita dihadapannya.

"Beri waktu kami satu bulan, setelah itu alat itu akan siap digunakan." Jawab Guren dengan yakin.

Mendengar jawaban Guren Rikuddo menampakkan senyum liciknya yang nampak mengerikan, nampak puas karena hanya menunggu satu bulan dan ia akan siap menghancurkan ANBU bahkan pemerintahan Jepang. Dengan alat yang dibuat oleh ilmuan dari pemerintahan, ia akan menghancurkan pemerinthan Jepang membuat ANBU hancur dan musnah untuk selamanya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kyuubi pemuda yang nampak menatap sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna orange kuning dihadapannya, perlahan ia langkahkan dirinya memasuki kamar yang tak pernah berubah sejak 10 tahun lalu meski tak pernah lagi ditempati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang queen size yang nampak dingin tak tersentuh, ia merebahkan dirinya perlahan mencoba mencari aroma yang pastinya telah menghilang karena termakan waktu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling orange kesayangan adiknya, berharap akan mendengar adiknya berteriak untuk menjauh dari guling kesayangannya namun kenangan itu nampak tak akan lagi terjangkau oleh Kyuubi.

Suara derak pintu yang terbuka tak mampu mengusik Kyuubi yang masih nampak menikmata segala kenangan masa lalunya, hingga sebuah elusan sayang tersa dikepalanya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menemukan sosok ibunya yang tengah membelai rambutnya lembut, Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya dan menumpukannya pada pangkuan hangat ibu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi deganmu? Kau sudah tak masuk kerja hampir seminggu ini." Tanya Kushina masih mengusap sayang kepala putra sulungnya yang sangat bahkan hampir tak pernah lagi bermanja dengannya setelah kelahiran Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin dirumah." Jawab Kyuubi yang nampak memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan ibu yang biasanya bagaikan monster itu.

Kushina tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kyuubi yang nampak lelah, ia tak tahu beban apa yang saat ini tengah dipikul Kyuubi namun jika bisa ia ingin Kyuubi membagi dukanya meski hanya sedikit. Ia tahu Kyuubi bukanlah anak lemah, Kyuubi adalah sosok anak jenius yang selalu mampu membuat orang tuanya tak khawatir dan mempercayainya. Tapi bagaimanapun Kyuubi hanyalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai batasnya sendiri.

"Apa Kaa-san merindukan Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi membangkitkan kesadaran Kushina dari selaman pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, bahkan setiap detik rasa rindu itu semakin membesar bagaimanpun juga ia anak perempuan Kaa-san yang manis."

"Ah iya, Kaa-san bertemu seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto saat kau dulu dirawat. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto, matanya yang biru, senyumannya, caranya makan ramen. Semua sangat mirip, tapi sayang sekali nama gadis itu Runa. Mungkin Kaa-san hanya terbawa emosi karena terlalu merindukan adikmu." Cerita Kushina, Kyuubi langsung membuka matanya mendengar cerita Kaa-sannya, ia tak menyangka Kaa-sannya telah bertemu Naruto. Kyuubi menatap sedih wajah Kaa-sannya yang nampak lelah, lelah merindukan, lelah menanti dan terlampau lelah lagi untu berharap.

Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kushina yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya, Kyuubi hanya memberi senyuman tulus yang hanya akan diperlihatkannya pada orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"Waktu itu aku masih kecil dan terlalu lemah untuk melindungi Naruto hingga aku tak bisa mempertahankan genggaman kami, tapi sekarang aku sudah lebih dari kuat untuk mencarinya. Aku akan mencari Naruto untuk Kaa-san dan membawanya kembali kepelukan Kaa-san, aku berjanji padamu sebagai anak tertua keluarga Namikaze. Aku berjanji padamu Kaa-san." Ucap Kyuubi tulus, membuat Kushina mau tak mau menjatuhkan airmatanya mendengar janji yang diikrarkan oleh anak sulungnya yang selalu nampak tegar dan baik-baik saja selama ini, namun Kushina tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan Naruto, tapi juga orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia mengangguk lemah menjawab pernyataan Kyuubi, ia harus kuat ia tak boleh lemah karena ada banyak orang disekitarnya yang melihat mereka dan ia harus menunjukkan keluarga Namikaze tetaplah keluarga yang kuat dan tegar.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sang mentari nampak mulai kokoh menapaki langit untuk memancarkan sinar abadinya, menerangi setiap jengkal kegelapan dan menggantinya dengan cahaya. Sinar-sinarnya yang memancar tak luput menerangi setiap jengkal hutan kematian, menyisipkan seberkas sinar pada ruangan serba putih yang baru saja ditinggalkan olr Ryu.

Tak ada yang menyadari perlahan tangan gadis yang nampak tertidur bergaerak memberikan sinyal kesadaran, perlahan-lahan sepasang bola mata biru shappire nampak disela kelopak mata yang mulai terangkat. Runa terdiam sejenak mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran-kesadaran yang nampak belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Menyadari ia tengah berada di ruang perawatan membuat Runa mendesah perlahan, dilepasnya segera jarum infus yang menempel dipergelangan tangannya. Dan mulai beranjak, rasa dingin merayapi tubuh Runa kala kaki telanjangnya menapak dilantai yang dingin. Namun ia tak menghiraukan semua itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan serba putih yang tidak ia ketahui telah 7 hari ia tempati. Ia terus melangkah tak menghiraukan beberapa teguran dari perawat dan penjaga, tak ada yang bisa memerintah Akemi no Runa.

Runa terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sekaligus tempat pribadinya, ia segera saja menenggelamkan diri dalam guyuran shower yang perlahan menyadarkannya. Menyadarkan akan peristiwa yang terjadi malam itu, peristiwa yang ia yakini sangat menyakiti perasaan Kyuubi, kakaknya. Runa memejamkan matanya membiarkan dinginnya air melarutkan semua perasaan yang seharusnya tak boleh tumbuh dalam dirinya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Runa mengikat rambutnya asal sebelum memasang kaca mata hitamnya, ia mematut dirinya dikaca sejenak. Dengan celana dan pakaian serba hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya, tinggal memasang topi maka tak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya, tak lupa menyabet kunci mobil yang terletak manis dimeja kerjanya. Runa melangkah menyusuri mansion luas yang membuatnya bosan, ia mempercepat langkah merasakan aka nada gangguan dalam kepergiannya benar saja beberapa anak buah nampak menghalangi keprgian Runa.

"Minggir." Perintah Runa tajam, ia memandang tajam para anak buah akairo hoshi yang menghadangnya. Sebenarnya para penghadang itu nampak gentar merasakan aura Runa meski tak menatap secara langsung kedua mata yang pasti tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Maaf Runa-sama tapi kami diperintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan anda pergi." Ucap salah satu anak buahnya itu. Runa mendecih perlahan mendengar pernyataan itu, ternyata kabar kesadarannya tersebar begitu cepat.

"Katakan padanya aku tak bisa diperintah." Balas Runa dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan, namun nampaknya para orang-orang kurang ajar dihadapannya sungguh keras kepala. Dengan cepat Runa mulai memukul mereka satu-persatu, memukul mereka telak didaerah-daerah yang mampu melumpuhkan untuk sementara waktu, sungguh ia hanya ingin keluar untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak namun kenapa begitu susah.

"Hentikan Runa-sama." Ucap Zetsu, membuat Runa yang tengah memiting salah satu pengganggunya itu mendecih dan melempar orang itu. Tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang tengah merintih itu, Runa balik menatap Zetsu.

"Rikuddo-sama sudah mengijinkan anda untuk pergi, tapi beliau berpesan agar anda kembali sebelum petang dan menjaga diri." Terang Zetsu yang menatap punggung Runa yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Entah berapa lama Runa hanya duduk terdiam dijok mobilnya dan menatap gerbang yang nampak tak bergeming, ia juga tak tahu apa yang tengah ia nanti. Yang Runa tahu ia ingin berada didekat keluarganya meski hanya melihat dari jauh, Runa menegakkan tubuhnya ketika dilihatnya pintu gerbang kediaman Namikaze nampak terbuka. Ia bisa melihat ibu, ayah dan kakaknya entah akan pergi kemana bersama-sama membawa banyak bingkisan yang terbungkus. Ia tersenyum lemah ketika menyadari jika ia hanya bisa duduk dan diam didalam mobil sedangkan keluarganya nampak bahagia bersama.

Puas memandangi keluarganya Runa mulai kembali menyalakan mobilnya, melajukan perlahan mobilnya melewati gerbang keluarga Namikaze untuk melihat keluarganya lebih dekat, Runa melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat ketika telah melewati keluarganya. Tetes demi tetes air mata nampak menghiasi wajah pucatnya, ia semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya, mencoba menyalurkan semua emosi kesesakan yang tengah mencengkram dirinya. Ia melajukan mobilnya memasuki jalan raya, menyalip setiap mobil yang menghalangi jalannya. Air mata masih keluar deras dari matanya, ia membelokkan mobilnya tajam memasuki kawasan pantai tanpa memperdulikan sumpah serapah yang diberikan para pengguna lainnya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya ketika sampai dibibir pantai Konoha yang nampak sepi, ia melangkahkan kakinya lemah membiarkan terpaan angin musim dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang kini ringkih.

Runa berjalan mendekati bibir pantai dan berteriak keras disana membiarkan semua tumpah, air matanya, emosinya, lukanya, kenangannya, kebimbangannya. Ia terus berteriak hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terduduk tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya, Runa masih menangis mengeluarkan semua air mata yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan selama 10 tahun terakhir, meski berapa kalipun ia dipukuli dulu, seberapa keras semua pelatihan yang Ia lalui tak sedikitpun ia meneteskan air matanya.

Namun kali ini, ia sudah kembali. Ia harus mengakui dirinya bukan lagi Akemi no Runa yang tak memiliki perasaan, ia adalah Namikaze Naruto yang mulai kembali bersama kenangan-kenangan yang mulai memasuki ingatannya. Runa menatap laut yang seolah mengerti kesedihannya dengan deburan ombak yang menutupi suara tangisnya, Runa ingin kembali pada keluarganya, ia ingin kembali seperti dulu. Beberapa kalipun ia mencoba menolak dan meski telah menyakiti kakaknya, ia tak bisa menampik perasaannya, ia ingin kembali, ia ingin kembali menjadi Namikaze Naruto, ia ingin pelukan Kaa-sannya, ia ingin usapan Tou-sannya, ia ingin gandengan Oni-channya. Ia ingin kembali tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana agar ia kembali, apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika kembali, apa yang akan terjadi jika Akairo Hoshi mengetahuinya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Ryu yang ada di Akairo Hoshi.

"Aaaarrrgghhhhhhh." Teriakan Runa kembali menggema disana, kali ini biarkan ia terlihat lemah, biarkan ia menangis dan meluapkan semuanya. Biarkan ia seperti ini sebentar saja.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Runa melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke markas Akairo Hoshi, kaca mata hitam nampak masih setia melekat di wajahnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat kacau dihadapan semua anggota Akairo Hoshi bagaimanapun juga ia masih Akemi no Runa saat ini dan mungkin selamanya, Runa tersenyum kecut akan pemikirannya sendiri jika ia akan menjadi anggota Akairo Hoshi selamanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang amat ia kenal, semua orang tengah berkumpul diruangan itu, Rikuddo, Guren, Zetsu, Ryu, Karin, Sakon Ukon dan beberapa orang lagi yang tidak ia kenal lagi pula itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuknya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryu yang menatapnya seakan bertanya dari mana saja ia, namun Runa mencoba mengelaknya dengan menatapap Rikuddo yang nampak duduk dengan tenang diujung meja.

"Baiklah, semua rencana telah berjalan sebagaimana yang kita rencanakan meski kita tak bisa mendapatkan senjata itu. Tapi Guren telah berhasil mengatasinya, silahkan laporanmu Guren-san." Ucap Zetsu mewakili tuannya yang nampak tenang dan tak terlalu memperdulikan sekitar.

Guren menjelaskan semuanya, mengenai setiap rinci senjata yang akan ia buat dengan para ilmuan lainnya. Senjata yang memiliki fungsi sama dengan senjata yang ada dalam penjagaan ANBU, juga waktu satu bulan yang ia butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan senjata tersebut hingga siap digunakan. Semua yang hadir tampak puas dengan penjelasan Guren, meski hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Ryu dan Runa yang hanya mendengarkan tanpa minat setiap penjelasan Guren yang menurut mereka membosankan. Entah apa yang diinginkan Rikuddo hingga ia harus repot-repot mencuri teknologi itu dari ANBU untuk menghancurkan ANBU itu sendiri, bahkan mungkin tanpa senjata ANBU itu mereka dapat menghancurkan ANBU dengan mudah dengan pasukan yang besar yang mereka miliki sekarang.

"Untuk menghabiskan waktu satu bulan itu, aku ingin kita bermain sejenak." Runa terlepas dari lamunannya dan menatap Rikuddo yang baru saja bersuara, bermain? Sungguh Runa ingi tertawa saat ini, bahkan mereka masih mempunyai waktu untuk bermain.

"Aku ingin kalian menyebarkan sedikit demi sedikit terror pada keluarga Uchiha, mempermainkan bibit-bibit mereka nampak akan menyenangkan." Ucap Rikuddo ambigu namun membuat beberapa orang tertawa puas.

"Bagi kelompok kalian untuk mulai menyerang anggota keluarga Uchiha yang ada di Konoha, dan aku ingin seseorang khusus untuk menghancurkan anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku yang polos." Sebuah seringai bahagia nampak dibibir Rikuddo merasakan acara balas dendamnya yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

"Aku yang akan menangani Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Ryu yakin tak menghiraukan Runa yang kini tengah menatapnya terkejut karena pernyataannya.

"Baiklah, lagipula Runa masih harus istirahat. Ia tak harus ikut dalam acara bermain kita."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Runa nampak berjalan bersisihan dengan Ryu menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya ada diam, keduanya sama-sama larut dalam pikiran masing-masing meski Ryu nampak sesekali menatap Runa yang berjalan disisinya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku membereskan Uchiha bungsu?" tanya Ryu menghentikan langkah Runa disisinya.

"Tidak, kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Runa tanpa menatap Ryu dan tetap menatap kedepan, ia tak ingin menatap Ryu dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengetahui kebohongannya, setidaknya ia harus mempikirkan ini semua.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tahu kalian saling mengenal dengan baik." Jawab Ryu menatap Runa yang masih teguh tak mau menatapnya.

"Semua hanya sandiwara, kita sudah tak punya perasaan bukan?" Ucap Runa seraya melangkah menjauhi kakaknya yang masih menatapnya.

Ryu menatap punggung adiknya yang mulai menjauh dihadapannya, ia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dalam diri Runa tapi ia bisa merasakan perbedaan itu. Runa yang tadi berbicara dihadapannya seperti bukan lagi Runa yang bersamanya selama ini, ada yang berbeda semenjak malam dimana ia menemukan Runa dijalan dengan pakaian pasien.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Runa?" tanya Ryu yang masih tak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ruan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan namun tubuhnya tak mampu lagi bertahan, ia merosot membiarkan tubuhnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai kamarnya. Kembali kenangan manisnya dengan Sasuke berputar indah bagaikan film di pikirannya,ia tersenyu miris merasakan masa-masa dimana Ia bisa merasakan sedikit hidup seperti manusia biasa disela-sela kehidupannya sebagai anggota Akairo Hoshi.

Runa masih mengingat semua ketika mereka duduk dibawah pohon bersama, mendengarkan music bersama, kabur dari sekolah, berjalan jalan dimall, bermain ditaman bermain, bergandengan tangan, hingga ciuman itu. Semua berputar kembali dalam pikiran Runa, Runa meremas dadanya keras ketika merasakan sakit yang mulai merayapi hatinya.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, apa ia harus membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkannya, atau ia harus menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kakaknya. Kakaknya Ryu, apa ia harus melawan kakaknya sendiri? Pertanyaan itu melukai Runa lagi, menyelamatkan Sasuke dan melawan Ryu atau membiarkan Sasuke pergi dan ia, ia akan kehilangan. Runa menjatuhkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada lantai yang dingin, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia harus memilih berapa disisi Ryu yang terus bersamanya atau kembali pada keluarganya yang berarti menjadi musuh Akairo Hoshi. Runa tak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia meremas kembali dadanya yang semakin sakit hingga ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang menariknya dalam ketenangan meski hanya untuk sebentar.

TBC_-

I'm Back, setelah hiatus 4 bulan lamanya untuk persiapan UN, sekarang Ui kembali dengan membawa chapter 9 Akairo Hoshi, chapter ini lebih menceritakan ke suara hati masing-masing tokoh sih sebenernya, dimulai dari kehilangan Sasuke, jalan yang dipilih Kyuubi akhirnya yaitu berjuang membawa Naruto kembali, kebimbangan Naruto aka Runa, dan Ryu yang mulai merasakan adiknya berubah, dan pertarungan akan segera dimulai. Sehingga Ui harus menyiapkan kekuatan ekstra agar dapat membuat adegan action yang gak terlalu garing hahahaha..

Okey berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dikotak Riview ya, dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya, bye..bye..

MIND TO RIVIEW?


End file.
